Dark Messiah: The Beginning
by Vile Twitch
Summary: This is my story of Revan’s life starting from his early life up to... well you will just have to see how far I go. Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani. Interested yet? Male Revan. Darkside and lightside. R&R No flames please. editing early chapters
1. A sad Life

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry) but I do own a paper clip and a rubber band so #$ you Lucas.

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

AN. In this chapter, they are all speaking Mandalorian. Also, in the future assume that the Mandalorians are speaking their native language unless non-Mandalorians are present (applies to other species as well). If so, they are speaking basic. Unless told otherwise.

Ch.1 A Sad Life

Vizzard III a worthless jungle world in the outer rim. In a galaxy of trillions, only a few thousand even know it exists. Most of those are the Mandalorians that are living on the jungle planet. They chose the planet as a hidden base because it is home to the rare vornskr. The vornskr is a cunning predator that has the rare ability to hunt through the force. The Mandalorians are unaware of this unique gift but they still respect the vornskr as the supreme hunter that it is. To kill one brings great honor within the clans. Other then the vornskr the planet is nothing but a large jungle with nothing to offer the galaxy. Yet it is from this worthless planet that the galaxy's greatest hero and villain will be born.

Dawn his favorite time of the day. He loved to sit on the edge of the camp and watch the sunrise from behind the distant mountain range. The way the sun cut through the morning fog creating a strange mixture of light and shadow always brought a smile to his face. This was not the only reason why he loved this time of the day. It was not because a new day meant new chances for glory. He cared little for Mandalorian glory. The reason for his hopeful attitude was that just maybe this would be his last day living in this hell. He felt the call of battle like everyone else in the camp. He loved conflict and the way it forced him to grow strong. However, what he could not stand was the Mandalorians themselves and to make it worse he himself was one of them or half one. His father was a Mandalorian in fact he was the clan chief and he hated him with every fiber in his being.

Seven years ago his sire had lead a raid on a nearby system that had contained a recently built Echani outpost. All of them were eradicate except one woman, the leader of the outpost, which his sire took for entertaining himself when he grew bored at night. She suffered greatly in this camp for over a year before she finally found peace in death. He did not know how he knew but he did. He could fell her pain, and somehow he knew what had happened to her in this hellish place. Selena, his mother and the only person he ever truly loved. Ironic really, as she died less than a month following his delivery.

His thoughts ceased when a fist connected with his jaw. "Just what do you think you are doing meat? Get off your lazy ass and get over to the training circle now," yelled a large blue armored figure.

He slowly lifted himself off the ground ignoring the pain in his jaw. The sunlight bathed his right side in light while leaving his left in shadow. He was not very large, and seemed even smaller when compared to the mass of the man that had struck him. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants. His upper body was bare leaving his well defined chest exposed. A nasty scar ran across his right pectoral and a tattoo in the shape of a Vornskr head on his left arm. His face held no emotion except for his deep brown eyes that boiled in rage as he stared at the man who had struck him. His hair was jet black and about five inches long with a single lock that grew solid silver that came down in front of his left eye. While the silver hair did eliminate any chance of blending in with the other Mandalorian children, he did not care because he knew it came from his mother and that meant everything to him.

"Did you not here me you worthless halfbreed. I said get over to the training circle before I decide to give you some training myself." The boy turned and started walking towards the training circle knowing that he still had about five minutes before training would begin, and it was only about a two-minute walk. Almost as soon as he started to walk, a boot rammed its way into his lower back. The adolescent hit the ground for the second time that morning; he knew it would not be his last especially if Lance had his way.

Lance chuckled to himself as he watched the stupid halfbreed hit the dirt. "Did you not hear me? I said get over to the training area now! So get running you stupid halfbreed!"

With a grunt, he pulled himself off the ground and took off running towards the training area, knowing that if he did not Lance would make him pay for it. Lance, the clan chief's brother and therefore his uncle, but the boy would never call him that as long as he lived. As he ran, he again prayed to whatever gods may exist to take him away from this place. Little did he realize that soon his prays would be answer.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little Echani halfbreed," a young Mandalorian joked at his approach to the training area.

"Alright line up," the Mandalorian trainer Scott yelled. "Listen up, one of the things that you need to learn is how to attack an opponent as a group and not just as an individual. Steve and Luke step forward now." Two Mandalorians around seven years old stepped into the dueling ring. "Alright, together you two will fight," he paused as his eyes roamed over those before him. His eyes came to rest on his favorite victim. "Alright halfbreed get in the ring and let's see how long you can last." He said while suppressing a chuckle.

Suppressing a sigh, the young Echani made his way into the ring. As he looked at the two other boys who were grinning at him, he knew this was going to hurt. Steve and Luke were about the same height, which was taller than the Echani by almost five inches, but Luke had at least fifty more pounds than Steve did and it was all muscle.

"Don't worry halfbreed it will only hurt," Luke started to say when the Echani suddenly launched himself into Luke trying to get him out of the ring.

He knew that if he did not take one of them out quickly that he would be in trouble. The Echani landed a blow to Luke's midsection. A blow too his skull soon followed. Luke backed up dazed and came dangerously close to falling outside of the ring. The Echani was about to follow up with a kick to finish him off when an arm wrapped itself around his neck and started to choke him. Luke seeing his opportunity threw a hard left hand punch at the Echani's face. Seeing the blow that was coming at his head, he twisted and pulled himself down bringing Steve's head right into Luke's fist. Then from his crouched position, he sprung upward and rammed his fist into the confused Luke's chin. Luke fell backwards and he landed hard on his back. The six year old fell to one knee and started coughing as he recovered from being choked. He kept his eyes on his falling opponents hoping that they were unconscious. They were not and as they stood, he could see in their eyes that now they were out for blood and were going to get it by any means. Their wish for blood became more likely when Scott threw into the ring several medium length sticks. He picked up the fake sword and settled into a defensive posture, readying himself for the coming battle.

Two hours later

Groaning, he made his way towards the mess hall to consume whatever the cooks were willing to give him; he doubted it would be very much. He had managed to win not only his first match but his second one as well. Nevertheless, during his third match his opponents had managed to get him on the ground and proceeded to punch and kick him until he lost conciseness. His body felt as if he had fallen out of a tree and hit every branch on the way down, and the sun had not even reached its zenith yet.


	2. His Name is Revan

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind or not. I just want to know your there. . . Hello anyone there? (Cries again) One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Ch.2 His Name is Revan.

_What was I thinking when I helped these people?_ Kreia question as see followed the three Mandalorians that she had helped when a group of smuggles that wanted to use this planet as an outpost attacked them. She herself had been drawn their by a calling in the force. She thought that maybe that at one point their had been an outpost of the ancient Jedi or maybe even the Sith on the planet and that had created the strong no massive pull the force seemed to have in this place. However, was the Jedi master searching for the outpost? No, she was stuck following the Mandalorians who said that she needed to come to their camp so the clan chief could thank her properly, whatever that meant. Apparently, the younger Mandalorian that she had saved was his eldest son and heir. The only reason that she did not render them unconscious and move on was that as they walked the pull in the force became stronger. _At least I am heading in the right direction._ She reflected while ducking under a low hanging branch.

Kreia was a 40-year-old Jedi Master who spent her time roaming the galaxy looking for lost Jedi or Sith artifacts. She wore brown robes and kept the hood up all the time. She was renowned throughout the order as being one of the few masters as stubborn as Master Vrook. The two master's battles over the Jedi code were legendary among the Jedi. Unlike Vrook, however she had never taking a padawan.

_Finally_, she thought as they came out of the jungle and into a medium size camp that contained several thousands Mandalorians.

"Follow Me," the younger Mandalorian Tyber grunted or at least that was what she thought his name was. At this point, she could care less what his name was because as soon as she had entered the camp she was overwhelmed by a great surge in the force.

"What do you think I have been doing for the past hour?" See spat at the Mandalorian.

Tyber sighed as he made his way towards the mess hall where he knew his father Cain was. When he reached it he turned towards the Jedi that had _assisted_ him with the smuggles. He would never admit, even to himself, that a woman had saved his life. "Wait here" he commanded and without waiting for a reply, he went into the hall to find his father and tell him what had happened.

Kreia remained where she was not because she had heard Tyber but because of the young boy that sat against the outside wall eating some sort of strange rations. The boy was not much to look at with all of the bruises that covered his face and upper body. _By the force what is he!_ She was astonished at the colossal amount of force energy he was giving of. _It's him, he's the source of the pull I felt, but how? A power that great should be felt half way across the galaxy. So why has no Jedi found him? _

"Well let's go my father wants to met you" She was so distracted by the boy that she did not see Tyber return.

"Huh... of course lead me to him" She replied after nearly jumping out of skin at his return. As they made their way into the building, she took no notice of the Mandalorians that were leaving and instead focused on Tyber and the question she needed answered. "Tell me who was that young Mandalorian eating outside?"

"What Mandalorian?" Tyber spat.

"The boy eating outside that had a silver streak in his hair." Kreia respond harshly, she was quickly running out of patience with these foolish Mandalorians.

"Just a pathetic half-breed" Tyber replied not really wanting to think about his weak half-brother.

_Half- breed? _Kreia wondered before she spoke again. "What I mean is does he have a name or is 'Half-breed' an official Mandalorian name?"

Tyber muttered something in his native language before addressing the annoying Jedi in Basic. "His name is Revan."

_Revan, that is not a Mandalorian name,_ Kreia realized. _Wait isn't Revan the name of the Echani god of war or was it Ares._ _I never could keep up with all of the foolish religious beliefs that exist in this galaxy._ Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed they were nearing the chiefs' table.

Revan stared at the opening that Tyber and the clocked woman had just walk through. Though he never looked at her while she waited for Tyber to return he still knew that he had been under her gaze the whole time. This did not bother him at all, which was strange in itself considering the only time people ever paid attention to him was when they wanted to use him as a punching bag. In fact, for the first time in a very long time he had hope. Why, he had no idea but somehow he knew that things were about to change.


	3. A Strange Request

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Ch.3 A Strange Request

"So this is the woman that stole my son's glory," the bulky Mandalorian at the head of the table sneered as Kreia approached.

"If you mean saved your runt's life from those smuggles then yes I stole his glory," Kreia retorted. A silence fell over the mess hall as all eyes went to their chief as they awaited his reaction. Tyber was beet red with anger at the nerve of this woman and wished for nothing more then to slit her throat. His hand stopped inches from his dagger when he heard his father laughing.

"I like you woman," the chief replied with a chuckle.

"Well I am glad that I impress you," Kreia replied in an emotionless voice "so do you have a name or should I call you Mandalorian, and just why am I here? Your child said something about being thanked properly but he would say no more." The humor on the Chiefs face faded at her impertinent words.

"Be careful woman, I said I liked you but do not forget that I rule here and not even you Jedi magic will save you from my warriors." He paused a moment to let his words sink in. "My name," he continued, "is Cain leader of Clan Vornskr and as to why you are here. That is quite simple. You saved my son's life and therefore I owe you a debt that I must repay. So tell me woman what do I have that could be of use to you."

Kreia frowned knowing that by losing her temper she had nearly lost her life. She hated emotions. Then there was their need to repay a debt they felt they owed her. She knew that if she did not give them the chance to repay her they might kill her for the insult to their honor. _Nevertheless, what do these fools have that would be of any value to me,_ and then it struck her, _the boy. However, how can I get them to turn him over to me? For all I know he has family here that will not take kindly to my attempts at acquiring him for the Jedi. Although if he is part of the clan why was he so torn up and not receiving any help from the others?_ Just than an idea struck her, it was risky but with their obvious lack of information on the Jedi, it may just work. "There is one thing," she begin carefully, "you see most of life's menial task I delegated to a young boy that I acquired on Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately, he recently expired and I am in need of a new servant, preferable a young boy. Normally I would just return to the Huts and buy a new one. However, if you happen to have anyone that could suit my needs I would consider your debt paid in full."

Cain stared at the Jedi in front of him. _Strange everything I have heard says that the Jedi don't believe in slavery._ After several moments considering this he spoke, "First off your request is somewhat unexpected to say the least and at this moment we would be unable to fulfill your request. You see we have servants and slaves but none that are of the age you seem to want."

Kreia looked at the floor and acted as if this news sadden her. Then suddenly she looked up at Cain and made her move. "What about that boy with the silver wisp of hair outside." She paused and allowed a predator smile to form on her lips, "He would suit my needs quite well."

The Mandalorians looked around at each somewhat taking aback by the Jedi. One muttered in Mandalorian, "not so holy as we thought." There were nods of agreement in the hall. Little did they realize that Kreia understood their language fairly well.

Cain was again taking aback by her request_. She wants Revan _he thought. His thoughts on the subject were not if he could give up his son but on how it would affect him. _He is a fine fighter, but I could never utilize him. He cannot fight with the others because they would never acknowledge him as an equal. Worse, he hates me so he is more likely to stab Tyber and me in the back at his first opportunity. I would have killed him when he was born but I need the support of the more conservative members of the clans and they would view his death as proof of my lack of honor. This Jedi is just what I need to rid myself of that halfbreed. However, I cannot appear to be too hasty in this decision. _He turned towards Tyber and switched to Mandalorian assuming the Jedi would not understand him. "So what do you think son"

"You mean other then the fact that this Jedi seems to be a pervert."

"Yes." Cain resisted the urge to role his eyes.

"Well, I say you give her the runt I never did," Tyber trailed off as he noticed the warning look his father was giving him and realized he needed to approach this from a different angle if they were to be free and clear of the halfbreed. However, before he could change tracks his uncle interrupted him.

"For the good of the clan give him to her," Lance commented, "All he does is slow the rest of us down. He is unworthy of being a Mandalorian so give him to her and let our dept to her end now.

_Thank you brother, _Cain thought, _you always were good at politics. _ He looked at the Jedi and addressed her in Basic. "A debt is a debt," he faked a sigh, "take him and be gone" and with a wave of his hand to dismiss the Jedi he returned to his food.


	4. A Parting Gift

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Ch.4 A Parting Gift

Cain watched the Jedi as Tyber escorted her outside to find her new toy. _Perfect, _he thought, Thanks_ to that Jedi harlot there is one less thing in my way to becoming Mandalor and when that day comes, I will show this pathetic galaxy the true might of the clans even if I have to burn the whole thing. _A predator smile formed on his lips as he thought of his future conquest. _Perhaps I will start with Cathar._

Kreia followed Tyber as he left the building in search of Revan. She had thought that her story about needing a new servant had very little chance to succeed but as she thought back on it she realized how eager Cain had been to get rid of the boy. _Why had he been so eager, _she wondered, _if he was just a slave that he needed to get rid of then why not sell him or just kill him for that matter? Also, why was he so careful in his choice of words when he had agreed to my request? There must be something I don't know. I must remember to ask the boy when I get him back to my ship._ She than noticed that they were nearing what looked to be a large barracks that could hold hundreds of Mandalorians.

Revan sat on his small bunk in the room he shared with fourteen other Mandalorians. He was trying to clean and bandage a nasty cut he had received when Steve had thrown a piece of junk at him while he was eating. Apparently, he was still upset for being defeated early that day. Looking around the room one could see that Revan's bunk was different then the rest. It was located furthest from the door but what truly set it apart was how bare it was. The other bunks all had various trinkets from conquests or other sources. While all that occupied Revan's were the two changes of clothes in the drawers under the bunk. The reason was simple. Anytime he managed to gain something of significance, it always found its way to another bunk when he left the room. After being beating up trying to retrieve items several times he simple gave up on trying to own anything of value. He finished attaching his bandage, stood up, and came face to chest with Tyber. He mentally groaned to himself knowing that a meeting with Tyber never ended well for him. The scar on his chest was proof of that.

Tyber stared down at the halfbreed, _to think I share a lineage with this weakling. At least we are finally going to be rid of him._ Turning towards Kreia, "well here he is. Now take him and leave," he said with obvious annoyance. Without waiting for a replay, he turned and left. Revan stared at Tyber's back as he left the room and then turned towards the clocked woman with a look of confusion.

Kreia ignored Tyber as he stormed out and instead walked forward and knelt down next to the clearly confused boy. She was still awed at the amount of power she felt in him. "Hello young one," she said softly, "My name is Kreia."

_Kreia strange name _he thought before speaking "what did he mean by 'take him and leave?'" his head tilted slightly to the left as he finished his sentence.

_I must tread carefully here. _"First off," she begin, "I am a Jedi Master and early today I saved three members of your clan, including Tyber, from some bandits that wanted to use this planet as a base for smuggling spice." She stopped as Revan begin to chuckle.

"So that's why Tyber was in such a bad mood." The humor on his faced was suddenly replaced by a look of dread. "Forgive me," he stuttered, "I did not mean to interrupt you Master Jedi." He looked at the floor expecting punishment.

_I must get him away from here. For him to react in such a manner he must not have been treated very well._ She placed her hand under his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers. She was briefly startled by the intensity of his deep brown eyes. "Young one don't be afraid I will not harm you," she begin even more softly. "As I was saying your clan chief Cain offered to reward me for saving his son." She paused and noticed how hard the boy was now staring at her. She inhaled and hoped for the best. "I asked for you."

Revan blinked as he tried to process what she had just said. _She wants me? _It took a moment to find his voice. "Why do you want me for?" He asked a little afraid that he may be just trading one nightmare for another.

"Your chief and the others believe that I want you to fulfill my desires but that is not the truth," she said the last part quickly so he would not be afraid. "You see the real reason I want you to come with me is because the Force is very strong in you and I think you could make a fine Jedi."

_Me a Jedi, _He was overjoyed at her words but also afraid that this was all a dream and soon he would wake up. "Do you really mean that," he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yes, young one I do and we can leave when ever you are ready." She herself could not wait to get away from this camp. Why, she was not sure but something was just off about the Mandalorians here.

"Then let us go I have only what I am wearing, so I don't need to pack."

Kreia nodded seeing yet another thing that confirms her belief that he had been abused. "Very well let's go" she replied.

They had nearly reached the outer gate of the encampment when they herd a rough voice call out in Mandalorian. "So just where do you think you are going Revan?"

Revan turned already knowing who it was. Only one person in the camp used his real name. "Hello Armand," he said with a smile to the man standing there in his red armor.

"Not even going to say good-bye before you leave, I am hurt."

"Um sorry," he replied with a half smile.

"Well anyways the reason I am here is that I have something for you."

Interested Revan walked over to where Armand was standing. Kreia stayed where she was and listened as the two spoke in their native language hoping to learn more about the boy.

"Well," Revan said.

Armand pulled his left hand out from behind his back and handed Revan something wrapped in cloth. Revan undid the cloth and found two strange harnesses. He looked it over and saw that they were designed to fit a person of almost any size. It had straps, made of hard leather with buckles to tighten or loosen them. However, what it was for he had no idea. "Um thanks." He said with little enthusiasm.

"I have you know I made them myself."

"And I thank you but, what are they?"

Armand sighed before pointing to the harnesses and speaking, "these go around your upper leg and the three holders on each one should be just below you hips when worn correctly." He stopped as Revan looked at it.

"So just what do they hold," he asked.

"These" he said as he pulled his right hand out from behind his back with a wooden box in it. He handed the box to Revan.

Revan took the box and was immediately surprised by just how heavy the box was. Then he opened the box and froze. Inside the box where six daggers approximately ten inches (26 cm) long including the hilt and from what he could tell they were made of silver mixed with cortosis. They must have been worth a small fortune. "I," he stopped not sure what to say. "Armand I can't take these it's too much." (1)

"Boy they were never mine to begin with," Armand replied, "You see those daggers belonged to your mother." Without waiting for a replay, he turned and made his way back into the camp.

Revan just stood their staring at the daggers. _My mothers daggers_, he finally looked up to ask Armand how he had obtained them only to find that he was gone. So instead, he made his way towards Kreia and the camps exit.

Kreia followed Revan as he made his way out of the camp. She had caught most of the conversation between him and Armand. She found his reaction to the mention of his mother to be very interesting, yet another thing she had to talk to him about. Then she glanced at what was in the box and her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw. _Those are Echani dueling daggers, and there are six no less. It takes years for an Echani to gain the right to have one of those daggers let alone six. _Kreia shook he head and added it to her growing list of questions she needed answered.

Four hours later

Kreia had hoped to reach her ship before it he grew dark. She knew how unwise it was to be in a jungle at night. Her hopes were dashed however when the sun had descended behind a mountain an hour ago. Almost immediately, a very large lizard attacked them. Luckily the thing was not very stealthy and Kreia had used the force the make it leave. Of course, ever sense that happened Revan had been staring at her warily. Almost as if he feared, she could do the same to him, not that she couldn't, she simply had no reason to. _At last,_ she thought when her ship came into view.

Her ship was a standard Jedi personal transport ship it contained a small kitchen, living area, fresher, medical room(2), one bedroom with a single bed, engine room, and of course the cockpit. Kreia pulled out a device from her robes and used it to lower the boarding ramp. "Well get onboard so we can get going," she said to Revan who was busy studying the outside of the ship.

"Of course Master Jedi," he replied. He then proceeded up the ramp never once looking back.

He entered the storage room, closing and locking the door behind him; he then pulled a small device from his belt and entered the access code. After a pause, the device activated.

"Why have you disturbed me?"

"Forgive me my master but when I arrived to acquire the boy for you I found that a Jedi had beaten me to him." He swallowed hard and prayed for his master to be in a forgiving mood. The device beeped once then exploded.

Light years away

"I see that fool has failed you my master, shall I hunt down and kill this Jedi and bring you the boy"

"No, the boy may have power but he can not stop what is to come." The creatures' dark eyes came to rest on the servant that bowed before him. "I have another task for you. See to it that the leader of the Mandalorian Clan Vornskr becomes Mandalor. His thirst for bloodshed will lead the clans to war with the Republic. Remember to remain unseen or you too will fall by my hands.

"Your will be done, master" He bowed lower and left to begin his work.

"Soon the purge will begin," it whispered darkly.

AN: The plot thickens

(1) I hope my description of them was good enough; the right words just escaped me. The knives would look like as a sword would when sheathed on the hip if that helps. Three on the left hip and three on the right hip.

(2) It may seem strange that a small ship would have its own medical room. But the Jedi live dangerous lives so it would make sense that they would have such a room in a small craft like the one Kreia has.


	5. Questions answered

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

AN: I am finally of that stupid planet. Now for twenty chapters in the ship. (just kidding)

Ch.5 Questions answered

Kreia leaned back into her chair with a sigh of relief. Now that the ship had entered hyperspace the negative feelings caused by being on that planet had finally vanished. She didn't know what had caused it; only that something had been wrong about that place. It had been a very long day and it wasn't over yet. She reached over and pushed the intercom button. "Revan met me in the medical room." With that, she stood up and headed towards the medical room.

Revan sat down on the bed in the medical room while he waited for Kreia. He had spent the hike to the ship as well as the time he was alone for take off to think over the days events. _A Jedi me, wait what about my plans to find out who my mother really was?_ He looked over at the box containing her daggers. _I don't even know where to begin._ Then it struck him, _however, as a Jedi I would have a great deal of resources at my disposal._

"Credit for your thought," Kreia said as she entered the room.

Revan looked up at her, "Just think about all that's happened today that's all."

The smile on Kreia's vanished as she looked over Revan's face and chest. His body was covered in cuts, scratches, bruises, and it looked like the cut on his arm was bleeding through the bandage that he had put on it. "Alright I think its time we see to your wounds," she said as she gathered up a few items she would need.

"That's ok there not that bad," he replied.

"That may be but I can't have you showing up at a Jedi enclave looking like you just lost a bar fight."

"Alright."

She moved over to him and began to clean his wounds. She could have used the force to heal him in five minutes but this way she could talk to him and get the questions on her mind answered. "So tell me about yourself my little Mandalorian."

Revan stiffened at her words. "Don't call me a Mandalorian," He shot back coldly.

Kreia was taken aback by the look of loathing in his eyes as he said the word Mandalorian. "I am sorry I saw the clan tattoo so I thought you were a Mandalorian."

Revan turned away and looked at the far wall. "That's all right," he began slowly; "I am a Mandalorian, actually half Mandalorian. You see my sire lead a raid on a nearby system that contained an Echani outpost. They killed all of them except the leader of the outpost. She my sire took as a slave. I am the result of her pain.

_Well that explains the silver hair, daggers, and the name halfbreed_, she thought bitterly, _but that still does not explain why the clan chief viewed him as such a nuisance and why he didn't just kill him if he was, unless._ "What was your father's name?"

"He is not my father," Revan spat, "but if you must know his name is Cain. And the reason he couldn't just kill me was because it would be seen as a dishonor and would hurt his standing among the other clans."

_So Cain is his father and if he killed hi..._ She stopped as she realized something, _how did he know what my next question would be unless. _She quickly threw up her mental shields.

"I am sorry," Revan began as he looked at the floor, "about reading your mind. Sometimes it just happens and I can't really control it."

Kreia moved to undo the bandage on Revan's arm so she could close the wound better. Outwardly, she seemed calm but inside she was frantic._ Not only did he read my mind without me feeling it but also he did it without any knowledge of how he did it._ "Tell me," she said after finding her voice, "do you have any other unexplained abilities."

"Well sometimes I know something is about to happen before it does," he paused to inhale deeply. "Also I have had visions of my mother suffering, I see what they did to her," by the time he stopped speaking his body was trembling.

_He's been receiving Force visions of his mother's pain,_ Kreia thought horrified at what she was hearing from the boy, _No wonder he is so withdrawn._ Deciding she had learned enough for the night, she changed topics. "Did you happen to bring a shirt, or are your going to walk around like that all the time?"

Revan was thrown off by her change of topics. "Well," he began sheepishly, "I just wanted to leave that camp and really didn't think to grab any clothes." Revan yawned when he stopped talking.

Kreia smiled at the yawning boy, "it doesn't matter we'll just stop somewhere before we get to Coruscant."

"We're going to Coruscant," Revan asked while looked at Kreia surprised.

"Of course that is were the Jedi temple is," Kreia explained as she finished bandaging his arm. "Alright that's the last one; go get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow." As soon as Revan left, she took the discarded bandage that had been on his arm and placed it inside a medical scanner. Then after answering a few of the scanners queries she made her way towards the cockpit knowing that the pilots chair was more combatable then the medical bed. As she passed through the living area, she glanced over at the broken T3-M4 utility droid (1) knowing that with her knowledge of droids it would be easy to get a new one then try to fix it.

Groaning, she fell into the pilots chair thinking about the day's events as she tried to get combatable enough in the chair to fall asleep. What surprised her the most, other than having her mind read by a six year old, was that she could spend more than five minutes with Revan without wanting to throw him out the nearest airlock. She never like children they always seemed to needy for her. Not that she thought adults were any different. To be honest she rather liked the boy, and with that thought, she drifted of to sleep.

(1) This is the droid from the game

AN. That's five down please review.


	6. A Vision and A Decision

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Ch.6 A Vision and A Decision

Kreia groaned as she pulled herself of the ground. Her head felt like someone had driving a speeder into it. She looked around not understand where she was or how she had gotten there. She was standing in the middle of a large black abyss. There was no light source but she could clearly see herself as easily as one could on a sunny day. Even more perplexing was the fact that she could not see the ground she was standing on. Then she began to hear it. At first, it was just white noise but it grew louder. She went cold inside when she realized what the noise was. They were the screams of Men, woman, and children, thousands of them. They were all crying out in pain, misery, sadness, fear, and rage. She started to see images in the darkness. At first, she thought he mind was playing tricks her. However, like the screams they soon grew in number and potency. She looked around franticly as images of battle joined the screams. Humans, Twi'leks, Echanis, and even Rodians were all locked in mortal combat with Mandalorians.

Just when she thought, she was going to be driving mad by the images and screams another sound was heard, the sound of an activating lightsaber. Kreia spun around. Their standing before her was a man wearing white armor with veins of gold running across it. Two active green lightsabers were floating just above him, ready to defend him, while another blue one was in his right hand. He was not very tall but he was rather handsome. Then Kreia noticed his hair. It was jet black with a streak of silver in it. Seeing the hair, she realized who the man was. _It's Revan, but he must be at least twenty if not older._ Suddenly Revan looked up and screamed. Kreia was sent flying by an unbelievable powerful blast of energy. She hit the ground hard and when she opened her eyes, she was blinded; the abyss was now white. She stood and looked over at Revan who was now staring at her.

"What is about to happen was preordained," Revan whispered into the abyss.

Kreia was about to ask what he meant when the world darkened again. She could here people whispering some strange language in the darkness. When she looked across the black abyss, she could see creatures moving around in the darkness, but what the looked liked she could not tell; she felt her blood freeze as she watched them. She turned and started to walk towards the adult Revan, but stopped after only two steps. A cloaked figure had appeared at Revan's side. Revan did not seem to notice him. A red lightsaber flared to life and the figure lunged at Revan. Kreia yelled a warning but it was too late. Revan's headless body fell to the ground and vanished. The fiend then turned towards Kreia. A demonic mask covered its face.

Kreia awoke with a cry, looking around she realized she was in the cockpit of her vessel. She placed her head in her hands as she tried to regain control of her trembling body. "What in the name of the Force was that," she whispered. She looked over at the chronometer and saw that she had only been asleep for an hour. Realizing that falling back asleep was not going to happen she assumed a meditative pose and began replaying the vision in her head.

Morning

With a sigh, Kreia stood up and left the cockpit to check on Revan. After seven hours of meditating, she had not gained any useful insights on what the vision meant. Like most Force visions, she could not decide what was meant to be taken literally and what was metaphorical in nature. The thing that bothered her the most however was the two green lightsabers. It bothered her because out of the thousands of Jedi in the order, only fifteen used that technique to duel, and of those fifteen, she was the only one that did not have a padawan. She had never wanted a padawan because of her short fuse when it came to children. However, the more she thought about it the more she began to think that maybe the Force wanted her to train the boy. After all, she was the only master that could teach Revan that technique and the Force had led her to him. Stepping into the medical room, she found that the medical scanner had finished analyzing Revan's blood. She called up the results on a nearby workstation.

Subject: Revan Age: Six Race: Echani Mandalorian cross Blood type: AB Genetic Defects: Negative Harmful Pathogens: None Viruses: None Infections: None Midi-chlorian count: 27,573 (1)

_27,000 that's impossible most Jedi only have around 13,000 even Master Vander only has 17,000 and that was a record. _Kreia shook her head in disbelief. _Even if I could get the council to make Revan my padawan, do I have what it takes to train one with such raw power?_ She turned and left the room to find Revan.

She smiled when she found him sitting in the living area working on the broken utility droid. Kreia remained silent as she watched Revan attempt to fix the droid. _Yes, He will make a fine Padawan._ Her decision made she moved further into the room.

(1) Anakin's Midi-chlorian count was just over 20,000 in the movies.


	7. The Code

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Ch.7 The Code

Revan sat cross-legged in front of the broken utility droid trying to rewire its circuits so it could bypass its burnt out components. It must have been hit by a powerful electrical blast to damage its inner circuits this badly. He always had been good with droids and he always liked to lose himself in their circuits. Having been unable to fall asleep, he decided to look the ship over. That's how he came across the droid and having nothing else to do he decided to try to fix it. That had been six hours ago and the thing still didn't work, not that he really cared he was enjoying the challenge.

"Any chance you can fix it?" Kreia asked.

Revan smiled to himself when he heard the Jedi speak. He had felt her enter the room nearly five minutes ago and knew that yet again he was been studied by the Jedi. He still could not figure out why it did not disturb him. "Maybe if I can bypass these last few fried circuits," he explained as he put down the tool that he had been using and turned around to face her.

"Just be careful that thing never shuts up, and its personality is somewhat unusual."

"I always did like bizarre droids," he chuckled.

Kreia walked forward and sat down on the floor with Revan. "We need to talk."

"I had a feeling that was what you were going to say," he replied seriously.

"I have been thinking it over," she began, "and with your permission I would like to petition the high council to make you my padawan learner."

"Padawan?"

"Sorry I forgot that most people don't know what the different Jedi titles mean," she continued. "Basically it places you in my care. I will be your Master. You will stay with me wherever I go and I will train you in the ways of the Jedi."

"What does the training consist of of?"

"I will not lie to you Revan. It is a hard life. To become a Jedi you must devote your whole life to it. It requires the deepest commitment of oneself. You must be willing to sacrifice your own personnel needs and goals for the good of the galaxy."

After she finished Revan looked over at the box sitting on a nearby table that held his mothers daggers. If he followed the path of the Jedi, he would have to give up his quest to find out who his mother really was.

"Revan what is it?" Kreia asked when she felt Revan's conflicting emotions.

"Its just that I made a promise to myself that if I ever escaped from that place I would find out who my mother was."

Kreia reached over and picked up the box. "You see these symbols on the hilt. They are the family crest of the owner." Revan stared at her with wide eyes. "No matter what path you choose I will help you find out who they are."

Revan looked at the knives the back at her, "I want to be your padawan."

Kreia smiled at his decision. "In that case you will need to learn the Jedi Code."

"What is the Jedi Code?"

"The code is the bases of the order and the Jedi way of life," Kreia explained. "It goes. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force." She stopped talking in order to give Revan a chance to digest it.

"It's flawed."

"What?"

"The code assumes that a person could be perfect and does not allow for the flaws we all have."

"How would you change it?" She asked glad that her future padawan saw what few in the Order could see.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke. "The code should go. Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the fo... Is something wrong?"

Kreia's eyes widened in surprise as she listened to Revan recite his version of the code. _That's the old code,_ she thought, _before those fools changed It. _"Nothing is wrong. You see Revan what you just said was the code before it was changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes, following the fall of Exar Kun the High council decided that the code had to be changed in order to prevent the same thing from happen again." _Fools, even this boy can see the new codes flaws._

"You disagree with their changes?"

Raising an eyebrow Kreia checked to make sure her mental shields were still up. "Yes, I like you think the old code was better, but I still expect you to know its newer version."

"Of course… Master"

Smiling at Revan's use of her title Kreia stood. "I must go send a report to Coruscant informing them on what has transpired." She then pulled out a data pad and handed it to Revan. "This pad contains information on the laws of the Republic that the Jedi must follow. In addition, the names of the more important members of the Order and their bios are on it. I expect it read before I return," without waiting for a reply, she turned and left the room.


	8. The Temple

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

Ch.8 The Temple

Revan readjusted the collar of his jacket for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. After three weeks of travel in hyperspace, they were finally nearing Coruscant. They had stopped at Alderaan so Revan could get some decent clothes. Kreia had remained on the ship telling Revan that Alderaan was nearly crime free and that she was in no mood to go clothe shopping. Taking the credits Kreia had giving him Revan had purchased a set of black leather clothes. They were comfortable but the real reason Revan had chosen them was that he knew that the leather was the most durable material that the store had. Having a few credits left over he also picked up a motivator for the T3 unit.

Over the past two weeks, Revan had discovered the Kreia would not be the easiest teacher to have. She seemed intent on finding Revan's breaking point. She had spent the two weeks teaching Revan everything from proper meditation techniques, to galactic history. Revan reached up and readjusted his collar.

//Stop worrying so much you look fine// T3 beeped.

Revan glanced over at the T3 unit. "That's easy for you to say, you're not about to be put on display in front of the high council."

//Just picture them naked and you will do fine//

Kreia was being completely honest when she told him that the droid was unusual. In fact, Revan had the distinct impression that it was Kreia who had damaged the droid. His suspicions grew when the droid refused to tell him what happened. "That would work except that most of the council members aren't human and those that are are at least fifty."

//I see your point. I mean look at Kreia she's only 43 and yikes! I guess Jedi don't age as gracefully as some think//

Revan turned and gaped at T3. However, before he could come up with a retort the intercom turned on.

"Revan we'll be landing at the temple in five minutes so make sure you look at least half decent." Kreia nearly shouted over the intercom.

Revan sighed as he turned back towards the mirror. Kreia had been growing increasingly aggravated throughout the trip. At first, he thought it was something that he was doing. However, he soon realized that is was the fact that they were getting closer to Coruscant that was bothering her. He had the feeling that she didn't like to spend time among other Jedi. The ship trembled and made a strange clicking noise.

//Don't worry that's just the landing struts being lowered// T3 beeped.

Realizing that they had arrived Revan turned and headed towards the exit ramp with T3 following close behind him.

Kreia stood up form the pilots chair and stretched. She wasn't looking forward to meeting with the council. _I have to stop taking it out on him_, she thought bitterly. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. Turning she made her ways towards Revan. Finding him by the exit ramp with his metal pet she spoke. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes Master."

Having realized that because of Revan's power many on the high council would look for any excuses to not have the boy trained she had decide when writing her report to the high councils to change some of the details concerning the boys history. The largest change was that he was now from the planet Telos. A place that Jedi rarely go to and also about the same distance form Coruscant as his real home world. The only problem she could foresee was that Revan would be unable to keep up the lie in front of the council. Thankfully, he was a natural at guarding his mind, and only if the council forced they way into it would they learn the truth. Forcing their way into the mind of a six year old was against every code the Jedi had. "Good see that you don't forget," she said calmly as she lowered the ramp and walked out.

As soon as they exited the ship, a young male Jedi Knight approached them. "Greetings Master Kreia I am…"

"Yes, I am sure you have a very interesting name," she interrupted, "but I have a meeting with the council."

"Yes I umm know. They umm sent me to tell you to go straight to them. Alone."

"What do you mean alone?" She asked coldly.

"They wish to umm speak to you first in private. I was sent to keep an eye on the young one."

"Very well," she turned towards Revan, "behave yourself." She then brushed past the stunned Knight and headed towards the council chambers.

"I'm Revan.

The Knight smiled, "Yes I know. My name is Lex. So would you like me to show you around the temple?"

Revan's eyes widened in delight, "yes please."

For the past three hours, Lex had been showing Revan and T3 around the temple. After the first ten minutes Revan realized that Lex must have known the history of the entire temple. A fact he seemed intent on proving by explaining what everything was in as much detail as possible. _At least T3 is enjoying himself,_ he thought. They were currently walking on a raised walkway while Lex explained the different plants around them. Revan was only half listening when he looked to his left and froze. "What's that?" he asked as he walked over to edge of the walkway.

"That," Lex began as he joined Revan at the edge of the walkway, "is the main training area for lightsaber combat."

Revan could only stare in wonder as he watched dozens of Jedi practice their strange art. "It's beautiful."

Lex smiled at the boy. "Yes it is beautiful, so are you hungry?"

Forcing himself to look away from the strange lightshow, he turned towards Lex "Yes I am."

"Then let's go get something to eat."


	9. The Council and Its Decision

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

AN. Their is going to be a lot of dialog in the next few chapters. You have been warned.

Ch.9 The Council and Its Decision

Revan and Lex had just finished eating and Lex was explaining to Revan, because of a question asked by T3, how the senators of the Republic were elected. "So you see Revan after the votes are cou…"

"Revan," Kreia interrupted, "come with me."

Revan and Lex turned to find Kreia standing nearby, and judging by the look on her face her meeting with council had not gone well. Lex stood and bowed. "Greetings Master perhaps you would care to…" He trailed off when he noticed the way Kreia was glaring at him.

"Revan I don't have all day let's go," she turned and started walking away. Revan quickly jumped out of his chair and took of after Kreia while yelling a goodbye to Lex.

One of Lex's fellow Knights walked over to him, "That boy is going to have issues if she ends up being his master." Lex nodded his head in agreement.

Revan followed closely behind Kreia and seeing that she was upset about something decided that saying anything would be a bad idea.

"The council wants to meet you," Kreia stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Okay, Master did your meeting not go well?" He asked sheepishly.

Kreia sighed and closed her eyes while she tried to calm herself. _I must not take out my frustration with the council on him._ Looking at him she finally spoke. "You could say that. They were mostly upset with the way I just assumed you would be made my Padawan. Anyway, that elevator will take you to the council chamber. You should get going and don't forget what we talked about. Also your little droid can remain here." Revan bowed as Lex had early and made his way to the elevator hearing T3 in the background complaining at being left behind. He was slightly afraid of what awaited him.

The elevator opened and reveled a young woman with red hair. She smiled at him. "Hello little one the council is waiting for you. Just go through those doors behind me."

"Thank you" Revan said as he made his way towards the large doors. He stopped and turned. "Wait, I didn't get your name."

"It's Vima Sunrider," she replied as the elevator door closed.

Revan turned and was about to knock on the large doors when they suddenly opened and he heard a male voice tell him to enter. Revan walked forward and found himself in a large circular room with twenty large chairs placed evenly apart in a circle. Remembering Kreia's instructions, he walked forward and stood in the middle of the room facing the chair opposite the door. He was surprised to find that out of twenty chairs only six were currently occupied, three by males two by woman and the last by a strange green creature.

"Welcome little one," began the red haired woman in the chair opposite the door. "I am the Jedi Grand Master Nomi Sunrider head of the high council. Permit me to introduce my fellow council member, starting from my left Master Vrook, Master Kaver, Master Zez-Kai Ell, Master Vash, and lastly Master Vandar. Do you know why you are here?"

"You want to see if I am worthy of being a member of the Jedi Order."

It was then that Vrook decided to speak. "Your mind is guarded. Who taught you how to do that and why?"

"It was Master Kreia; she said that it would be dangerous to have my mind unguarded in the presence of so many Force users. Especially with my large midi-chlorian count." _That and it keeps people from reading my thoughts. I have to remember though that I am not good enough to keep my emanations hidden yet_. (1)

"You see!" Vrook yelled. "Without even consulting us she begins to train the boy in the ways of the Jedi."

"Enough Vrook we have already been over this," Kaver said.

"How do you feel young one?" Asked Vandar, hoping to prevent an argument from breaking out in front of the boy.

"I feel fine sir." Revan replied as he looked over at the small green creature.

"You seem uneasy and scared." Vandar continued. "You're from Taris weren't you?"

"No sir I am from Telos." He replied as he tried as hard as he could to keep his emotions in check while he lied about his home planet and upbringing.

"My mistake, your parents gave Kreia permission to bring you before us correct?"

"No, my mother died in childbirth and my father was killed recently by a Mandalorian."

"Ah yes we really must keep better records." Vandar replied in an offhanded manner.

"How do you feel about your father's death?" Kaver asked.

"I miss him."

"How about the Mandalorian that killed him?" this question came from Vash.

"At first I hated them but I realized that my Father would not want me to spend the rest of my life hating them." The room fell silent as the Masters studied him. Revan in the meantime decided that something on the floor was very interesting and was staring at it.

Grand Master Sunrider broke the silence. "The day is growing late and I think we have questioned Revan enough for now." Seeing that no was going to object she continued. "You may go young one." She watched as Revan turned and left. "Well?"

"Their hiding something," Vrook said.

"Yes but what?" asked Zez-Kai Ell.

"The boy has great potential," Kaver interjected.

"And power, if he were to fall it could be disastrous," Vrook shot back

"Just because he has power doesn't mean he is going to fall," Vash said.

Before Vrook could fire of a retort Nomi spoke up. "The simple fact of the matter is we need every Jedi we can get. From the increases in Mandalorian activity to the remnants of Exar Kun's fallen Jedi the galaxy is in trouble. So do we train him?" after a few moments of silence all the masters, including Vrook shook the head in agreement.

"There is still the matter of who is to train the boy." Vash said.

"It should not be Kreia her involvement in all of this is highly questionable." Vrook replied.

"What of her vision and the fact the Force seemed to lead her to him?" asked Kaver.

"Force visions are easily misunderstood and her finding him could have been blind luck." Vrook replied.

"We both know there is no such thing as luck." Zez-Kai Ell said.

"I feel that the force is leading Kreia to Revan and we must trust it's judgment." Vandar explained.

"Very well," Vrook began, "Kreia shall be his Master, however we must watch them both carefully. I don't trust either of them."

Revan was sitting across from Kreia in the modest quarters that had been assigned to them. He had just finished telling her what had transpired with the council for the third time. T3 had grown board with the tale after the second time and so decided to use the time to recharge its batteries.

"Is there anything you've forgotten to tell me?" Kreia asked

"No Master I have told you everything I can remember about the meeting.

"Yes, well you…" she stopped when the door chimed. T3 came back online and answered it. It was Lex.

"The high council has called for both of you." Slightly afraid of Kreia he decided to leave as soon as he had delivered the message.

"Well lets go Revan." She stood and headed for the door.

"We have called you two before us to let you know our decision." Master Sunrider explained.

"Understand we are not completely convinced that you have told us everything." Vrook interrupted.

Nomi sent Vrook a warning look before continuing. "As I was saying we have decided to allow your request master Kreia to make Revan your Padawan learner. However, we expect you to keep the council informed of Revan's progress with monthly reports."

"I understand." Kreia replied deciding not complain about the reports.

"Then you may go, and Revan good luck."

---------------

(1) I am not saying that he could block out a Master if he tried to break into his mind with only two weeks of training. Only that his thoughts are safe from passive scans. A Master would never break down the defenses of a six year old. However, passive scans could still pick up his emotions. As they are much harder to block


	10. Training Begins

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch.10 Training Begins

//What happened?// T3 asked as Kreia and Revan entered their joint quarters.

"They made me Kreia's padawan." Revan replied happily.

//That's good I guess// T3 beeped weakly.

Revan shook his head at the droid. "Come on tell me. It was Kreia that blew your circuits?" T3 glanced at Kreia and remained silent. "So what now Master."

"Now you sit down so we can begin your training." Kreia said as she sat cross-legged on the floor.

//What no party, come on lets go…// he stopped when he saw Kreia glaring at him.

Revan sat down across from Kreia while suppressing a chuckle. "Now what?"

"Lower your mental shields," she paused why he did this. "Protecting your mind from passive scans is relatively easy. Even non-force user can do it. However invading another's mind is much harder to do and takes years to learn. So today, we will work on speaking to another with your mind. It is vastly easier than invading another's mind."

"How does it work?" Revan asked.

/_You tell me./ _

Revan jumped as he felt Kreia speak into his mind. He frowned as he tried to figure out how Kreia had spoken to him

Kreia smiled to herself as she felt Revan's brain go into overdrive. _Yes, good let him figure it out himself. That's what fools like Vrook just don't get. What good are hours of lecture on a subject that a student has no firsthand knowledge of. Perhaps Revan needs a little push._ She directed her thoughts outward. /_What's the matter Revan can't do it. Maybe making you my padawan was a mistake./_

Revan redoubled his efforts afraid that Kreia might be right about him and that he would have to return to his previous life. He found that the more he focused the more he could feel her. He tried to push his mind towards her but found that nothing happened. Still not knowing what to do he decided to focus harder on her presence. Slowly her presence took shape in his mind /_Master?/_ he asked weekly.

Kreia smiled as she heard Revan whisper in the back of her mind. /_Come now Revan you can do better then that./_

He focused harder on Kreia and this time he yelled as loud as he could /_Master?/_

Kreia flinched when Revan's voice ripped into her head. /_Not so loud Revan_./

He focused on controlling the level of his voice. /_Sorry_./

/_Much better Revan… Revan?/_

_/I'm still here it's just really hard/_

_/It will grow easier with practice./ _She opened her eyes and stood up. "I think that's enough for now my padawan." Revan opened his eyes and fell onto his back. He was covered in sweat and breathing very hard. Kreia walked over and knelt next to him. "You did well now sleep." As she spoke she used the force to quite his mind and put him into a deep sleep." She reached down and picked him up. Turning she walked into the sleeping area and laid him on his bed. "Very well indeed."

Revan slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his sleeping quarters, but how he had gotten there, he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was Kreia teaching him to speak to others with his mind. Realizing that he was not going to find out anything just sitting there he decided to go look for his master. He stopped before he got of the bed. _Why not just talk to her with my mind._ Laying back down Revan closed his eyes and reached out for Kreia. He immediately encountered a problem. _There are so many minds how do I find Kreia's?_ He sat in thought for a few minutes as he considered this. He then noticed something in the back of his mind. _It feels like Kreia when she was in my mind only fainter_. He then focused on it to discover what it was. At first nothing happened the suddenly he felt Kreia on the edge of his mind. /_Master?_/

Kreia had spent the morning acquiring a ship that would better suit the needs of her and her new padawan. She was now heading back to check on her padawan, when she felt someone brush weakly up against her mind. She was about to raise her shields when her padawan spoke. /_Revan?/_

_/Yes, Master I am sorry if I disturbed you./_

_/It's alright were are you?/_

_/Laying on my bed./_

_/Alright I'll be back soon. If you haven't already get yourself cleaned up. /_

_/As you wish Master./ _Revan withdrew from his Master's mind.

Revan had just finished putting on his black leather outfit, which T3 had cleaned while he was in the fresher, when Kreia entered the apartment. "Greetings Master," Revan bowed respectfully.

"You were provided with everything you need for daily life, clothes, toothbrush, and so on?"

"Yes," Revan answered not exactly sure where she was going with this.

"Then gather them up we're leaving."

"Leaving Master?"

"Yes leaving. There are a number of ruins in the outer rim worlds that I wish to explore and you are coming with me. I think that some real world experience will help you greatly. Now go get your things I don't have all day." Revan moved into the other room to gather the few things that the Jedi had provided him. Kreia followed him, "tell me how did you find me early?"

Knowing that his master wished to leave as soon as possible, he answered without stopping his packing. "At first I could not find you amongst all the other Jedi but then I felt something in the back of my mind that felt like you and when I focused on it a found you."

Kreia closed her eyes and looked inwards; after a few moments, she found what she was looking for. "I believe Revan that what you felt was the early stages of what is known as a master/apprentice bond. You see Revan over time a master and her padawan can develop a link through the force. The exact nature of such a bond we will discuss later. Are you done packing yet?"

Revan looked around before addressing his Master. "Yes I am ready to go."

"Good let's get going there is nothing for us here."


	11. A Duel Between Friends

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

AN: Early chapters have received some edits.

Ch.11 A Duel Between Friends

Revan was meditating in the training room of his master's new vessel the Silver Fox. The Silver Fox was very different from his master's previous vessel, which was little more than a glorified shuttle. The Silver Fox resembled a large saucer, and despite its name was black in color. Inside it had two different levels. The lower level contained the living area, two bedrooms, a medical room, the cockpit, engine room, and a workroom. The top level was one large room, and they used it solely for training. In the event of an emergence, the top level can be sealed off and jettisoned, freeing the ship of unnecessary weight.

They had been in space for over a week and Revan still had no knowledge of where they were going. Every time he asked Kreia about their destination, she would tell him to go and meditate. T3 had been no help either. Revan had asked him to find out where they were going but T3 had refused. T3 explained that Kreia had ordered him not to reveal their destination.

Suddenly the ship shuddered as it came out of hyperspace. Curious, Revan stood and proceed towards the cockpit. On the way, he passed T3 who was watching his favorite soap opera. Entering the cockpit, he sat down in the copilot's seat. Through the view port, he could see that they were approaching a planet. "So Master are you going to tell me where we are or am I going to have to ask the locals?"

Kreia gave him a look that clearly showed she was not amused. "If you must know Revan the planet is called Laconia. It's the home world of the Echani people."

"The Echani home world," Revan whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I needed you to focus on learning to meditate and not worrying about our upcoming meeting with Yusanis," Kreia explained.

"Who is Yusanis?" Revan asked.

"General Yusanis, he is the head of the Echani's army," Kreia explained. "When I sent the Echani government a picture of the symbol on you mothers daggers they told me to speak with him."

"So we're going to met him when we arrive?"

"No, I have an appointment with him as soon as we arrive. You are to be shown around the capital city." Kreia explained as the ship began its decent through the atmosphere.

Revan, Kreia, and T3 exited the Silver Fox and two male Echanis approached them. "Greetings and welcome to Laconia. My name is Varon and this is my brother Falcar."

//Are you twins?// T3 asked.

"No, I am seventeen, three years older than Falcar. Your confusion is understandable however; you see we have both chosen to honor our father by taking his face," Varon explained. "I am to take you Master Jedi to meet with my uncle Yusanis. You are to bring the daggers with you. Falcar is going to show young Revan around the city."

//What about me?// T3 asked.

"You may go with Revan and my brother," he replied. "Shall we go Master Jedi? I am sure that my uncle is waiting for us." Nodding Kreia followed Varon as he exited the hanger.

Falcar turned towards Revan, "shall we go?"

"Sure"

Over the next few hours Falcar showed Revan the capital of Laconia. Revan found the tour of the Echani capital far more satisfying than his tour of the Jedi temple. It wasn't just the fact that Falcar didn't try to explain every detail about every plant as Lex had. It was that the buildings and the city itself spoke to his soul. The temple had been so sterile and the Jedi there so serious. The Echani capital however was so full of life. The buildings were all finely crafted and everyone was smiling. They understood that every moment was precious and they intended to make it count. "What's this?" Revan asked as they came into a large dome structure.

"This is the cities main training area," Falcar explained, "here we hone our fighting skills."

Revan looked out across the large room amazed at the skill of the fighters that were practicing. It reminded him of the Jedi training area but without the lightsabers.

"So Revan care for a little one on one?"

Revan turned to look at Falcar. "Who would I fight?"

"Me, of course."

Revan stared at the older male trying to decide if he should accept. _I loved to see how I would measure up but he is a lot older then me, and fighting older males never turn out well._

"Revan relax I am just talking about a friendly little spar. In fact, I will not even be using the higher Echani forms."

Revan looked over at a nearby empty ring before answering. "Ok."

Revan stood opposite of Falcar in the strange rectangle fighting ring. He watched as his opponent slipped into a clearly defensive fighting stance. _I guess he wants me to strike first_. Revan slowly inched closer. He suddenly lunged forward trying to land a punch on Falcar's jaw. Just as his fist was nearing its target Falcar's hands reached up and grabbed Revan's wrist. Then he twisted around and threw Revan back to where he had started. Revan lifted himself off the ground trying to understand what just happened. His speed had always been his advantage in the Mandalorian dueling rings. Now faced with an adversary at least as fast as him, he was unsure on how to proceed. He realized he stood no chance but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to win. Revan attack with renewed fury. However, despite his desire to win, Falcar managed to block every attack, and never once did he counter attack.

"Enough!" Falcar commanded as he backed away from Revan.

Revan dropped to his knees, breathing hard, limbs trembling, and drops of sweat falling from his chin. "You're so fast… I couldn't even… follow your movements."

Falcar walked forward and knelt next to Revan. "You did well for one so young." Revan looked up to see Falcars' smiling at him. "I think Revan that in a few years with proper training it will be me that has trouble keeping up with you. We should return to the silver Fox so you can clean yourself up."


	12. Family

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch. 12 Family

_I should have thought this through_ _more then I did. _Kreia realized as she sat in Yusanis office. Yusanis had left ten minutes ago to have a blood sample of Revan examined. The meeting with Yusanis and Varon had taken several hours. Most of it was her explaining how she had truly found Revan. She had learned about the daggers and more importantly, who Revan's mother was. _To say this complicates things would be an understatement. Jedi aren't suppose to have attachments. Nevertheless, if I try to cut them off from Revan, Yusanis may tell the Jedi council where Revan really comes from. They may even try to gain custody of him. Vrook would love that._ After several minutes of deep meditation, an idea came to her causing her to smile. _Maybe this is advantages to Revan after all_. A door closing behind her caused her to jump.

"The DNA results confirm Revans' identity." Yusanis announced as fell into the chair behind his desk. He placed his head in his hands as if he no longer had the energy to support his head.

"What's wrong?" Kreia questioned.

He glanced at her between his fingers. "It's just I was hoping that it wasn't her. That she had died in combat and not as a slave."

"You have my sympathy General," she paused a moment, "If you don't mind I would like to talk about Revans' future. I have a plan for him that I believe will be best for all parties involved."

Yusanis sat up in his chair his weariness forgotten. "Let's here it."

Revan was waiting with Falcar outside his uncles' office. After returning to the Silver Fox, he had quickly showered and changed his clothes. T3 had remained behind so he could recharge his power supply. They had arrived at Yusanis' office to find he was still speaking with his Master.

"What did you think of Laconia Revan?"

Revan turned to see Varon entering the waiting area. "It was great, especially the dueling dome."

"The dueling dome huh. Fight anyone?"

"Yes, your brother."

"Really," he turned towards Falcar, "how'd he do?"

"Not bad. Giving a few years of work he'll be a great fighter."

Revan smiled at the praise he was receiving from the older male. After a few minutes of silence, Revan decided to ask a question that had been bothering him. "I've learned a lot about your city and people today but I still know so little about you two."

The two brothers smiled at Revan. "What do you want to know about us?" Varon asked.

"Well your uncle is Yusanis. So who are your mother and father?" _Did they just flinch? Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me._

"My father and I bear the same name," Varon explained, "He died seven years ago."

"And your mother?"

Both Varon and Falcar looked away from Revan and the room became uncomfortable quiet. Finally, Yusanis secretary broke the silence and told them to continue into the office.

Revan walked into the well-furnished office. As he sat down next to his Master he took notice of all the various weapons, old and new, that hung on the walls. Varon and Falcar sat on his left side opposite of Kreia.

"Hello Revan."

Revan turned from the crossbow he had been examining and met the eyes of the great Yusanis himself. He had been expecting an older man considering that he was a general. Yet the man before him looked no more thirty years of age. His eyes however looked worn and tired mixed with a twinkle of hope. "Hello sir," Revan replied sheepishly.

"We have a lot to talk about I believe." Yusanis reached into his desk a pulled out a small holorecorder. He then placed it in front of Revan and activated it. Immediately a beautiful young woman appeared on the desk. "We have confirmed through DNA tests that this is your mother Selena."

Revan leaned forward and studied the image in front of him. _She's as beautiful as I thought she would be_. Revan realized as tears started to form in his eyes, the light from the holo causing them to sparkle as minuscule diamonds.

"Would you like me to tell you about her?"

Revan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yusanis voice. So focused on the image he had forgotten that there were others in the room. "Ye… yes." Revan finally managed to answer, his powerful emotions causing his voice to crack.

"Selena," Yusanis began, "was a wonderful woman. She was a legendary duelist, wining seven consecutive dueling titles and setting several world records. The custom daggers were her trophies." _I wonder were the seventh is?_ "She would have won eight but a young man named Varon beat her in the final round. Almost immediately after the match she took him as her mate."

Revan's mouth fell open. _Did he say Varon?_ He turned to his left and stared, wide eyed, at the two brothers.

"Welcome home little brother." Varon said as Falcar gave Revan's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Kreia sat watching as tears began to fall down her padawans face. She wasn't concerned because she could tell through their weak bond that they were tears of joy.

"Your mother," Yusanis continued, "was a vary adventuress and outgoing woman, much like my brother Varon. They were always seeking new challenges to test themselves. It's what lead them to take charge of a military outpost that was being setup near Mandalorian territory." Yusanis finished his explanation and watched as Revan tried to take in all he had learned.

_I have brothers, ones that don't want to beat me up like Tyber always did. But won't I have to give them up to be a Jedi._ His happiness turned to dread as he realized this. _I want to be a Jedi, but I also want to get to know my mother's family._ Revan glanced at those sitting around him. "What happens to me now?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Revan," Kreia began, "originally I had planed to take you to one of the more isolated Jedi enclaves. However, things have obviously changed, and Yusanis and I have come to agreement concerning you. I am going to maintain custody of you and will teach you what you need to be a fine Jedi. That training will take place here on Laconia. I have never been one for physical combat, and while I can teach you a few tricks that can help you win a fight, I am by no means a Jedi Guardian. Luckily, for you Jedi and Echani combat forms are very similar. Therefore, I am going to leave your combat training in the hands of Yusanis, with the exception of lightsaber combat of course. Does that sound satisfactory?" Revan was at a lost for words when he heard what his Master had planed for him. All he could manage was nod of his head. "Good, and Revan we have to keep this secret or the council might intervene."

"I think," Yusanis announced looking at his wrist chronometer, "that we should retire for the night. However, Varon as Selena's oldest son these daggers are rightfully yours." As he finished he passed Varon a wooden box that contained the Echani daggers.

Varon accepted the box. "I never thought I would ever see these again." He turned and handed the box to Revan. "You keep them little brother."

"What! But Varon there rightfully you…"

"Yes they are," Varon interrupted Revans protest, "and I can give them to anyone I wish. Consider it a welcome gift and proof of you being part of our family."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but if you feel indebted to me then you can work of the debt by becoming one of my sparing partners."

"Sure."

Kreia stood up and headed towards the door. "Come along Revan its getting late and you need your rest." Revan stood and followed Kreia out of the room.

"That was an excellent gesture Varon."

"Thank you uncle."

"What did you think of the boy Falcar?"

"He reminds me of our mother especially his eyes."

"Yes, they are filled with the same passion that your mother possessed. He will be great one day." The brothers nodded in agreement.

AN: Be prepared for a time jump. Say nine years.


	13. the Beasts of Dalack

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

AN: Dalack is pronounced Da•lack (Dark + Black)

Statement: HK will be joining the story but he will not be as insane a killer as he is in the games, He will become that later. Don't worry HK fans he'll be a sociopath before you know it.

Ch.13 the Beasts of Dalack

Dalack is a planet located in the outer rim. A Republic survey craft discovered the planet over a thousand years ago. Thick jungle, resembling Kashyyyk, allows no light to reach the surface. The planet also has a very slow rotation rate; a single day takes two galactic months. After arrival, the survey craft detected ruins on the surface. They dispatched a five-man team to investigate. Only one returned, badly injured. He killed himself shortly after returning, but not before using a pen to carve into his _remaining_ arm three words: the shadows live. Several other expeditions to the planet occurred in the following years, including a military reconnaissance force. No one who landed on the surface ever returned.

Revan readjusted the port thrusters to level the Silver Fox as it began its decent into the atmosphere. It had been over eight and half years since his arrival on Laconia. He spent most of those years training his mind and body in the ways of both the Jedi and the Echani. After four years on Laconia, his Master had begun taking him off world. They visited forgotten ruins, or helped systems put down smuggles. Sometimes Falcar or Varon would join them. Kreia said that they were useful to have around when something heavy needed lifting. The three brothers have become exceedingly close over the years. A dull THUMP resounded through the hull as the craft landed in the small clearing that surrounded the ruins. Revan peered out the view port trying to make out the structure through the darkness. _So this is Dalack_. Revan heard screeching metal, signaling that someone had lowered the boarding ramp. He immediately stood and headed for the exit. He found his Master waiting for him outside. The moment his feet hit the ground he felt his blood run cold. _It's as if something is draining all the happiness from the world._

"The Dark side is strong in this place my young padawan." Kreia explained as she approached Revan.

"It's overwhelming," Revan replied, "Dagobah was a bastion of light compared to this place."

"Indeed. Dagobah was nothing more than an oversized swamp with a small grove of darkness created when a Jedi Master slew a Dark Jedi there (1). However, here one this planet the tendrils of the dark side's corruption reach into every crevice. It takes decades or even centuries to create such concentrated evil. Something terrible had to have happened here. You can feel it, the way it is distorting your senses, clouding your mind. Some Jedi do not believe that it is alive, but I tell you it is. Nevertheless, despite its seemingly monstrous power Revan, it is in fact a simple beast. It seeks only to spread, much like a virus." Kreia paused as she noticed how pale her Padawan had become. "Focus your mind Revan, ignore the sirens song, or else you will become little more then its slave."

Revan did as his Master instructed and focused his will on forcing the darkness from his mind, slowly its influence diminished. As it receded, he began to feel warmth return to his limbs. "I am feeling better now Master."

Kreia noticed that color was returning to his face. "Good but you must always remain vigilant Revan: for the darkness never rests.

"Statement: Master I have conducted a scan of the area. No intelligent life detected." The Jedi turned around to see a rusty orange color protocol droid approaching them. Revan had been working on the droid for the past few years. At first it had been little more than interpreter, used to augment Revans own language skills. However, after an unfortunate encounter on Nar Shaddaa Revan had decided to give the droid combat capabilities. He reinforced its frame, added a power slot, and added basic combat programming. The combat programming led to conflicts with its original programming, causing its personality to become somewhat eccentric.

"Good job HK," Revan replied as he examined the nearby structure that was now being light by the ships spotlights.

//I still don't see why we couldn't wait for daytime. It's so depressing here.// T3 complained as he exited the ship.

"Obvious statement: because during the day the temperature rises to over one hundred and twenty degrees. In addition, this planet's atmosphere blocks little of the stars solar radiation. Therefore, any biologic life form would die rather quickly during the day.

//What about the trees they seem fine.//

"Annoyed statement: They have obviously adapted to the radiation. Threat: if you do not wish to be blasted you noisy trash ca…" HK eyes flicked briefly. "Apology: forgive me my fellow droid. I don't know what came over me."

"Enough we're wasting time here," Kreia exclaimed, "You two stay here are watch the ship. Revan come; let's see what secrets the place holds."

Revan and Kreia stood before the main entrance of the ruins. _Ruins more like fortress if you ask me_, Revan reflected. The entrance was massive; anyone who passed through it would fell very small. Two large stone figures flanked the opening. Both stood forty feet high, the heads attracted Revan's attention the most. They were almond shape with their eyes coming out of the side. "This place is over a thousand years old and it looks as if it was built yesterday."

"And what does that tell us?"

"That whoever built this place must have been highly advanced, but also very cruel."

"Indeed, this place was probably built by slave labor."

"I don't recognize the species depicted by the statues."

"I don't either, probably extinct, remembered well the lesson that holds."

"Lesson?"

"Yes, Revan despite all their seemingly _infinite_ power; they and their _Empire_ are little more then dust in the wind. All things end Revan."

"I understand Master."

Suppressing a smile Kreia began walking into the fortress, "Come Revan let's see what we can learn inside."

Using lanterns to see the pair made their way deeper into the ancient structure. Eventually they came to a massive domed room. Strange symbols covered the walls. Revan was making holorecordings of the nearest wall when he saw something move to his side. He spun around and raised his lantern above his head. _What was that_?

"What is it wrong?" Kreia asked after seeing her padawan turn around suddenly.

"I saw something move." _Didn't I._

Kreia studied the room before moving closer to Revan. "It's nothing, just the dark side causing your eyes to play tricks on you."

"I suppose your rig…"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"I hear it too Revan."

What happened next was a blur to Revan. He heard his master yell his name and the snap-hiss of an activating lightsaber. Then a massive wave of energy sent him flying across the room, his lantern smashing against a rock. As he stood up, he found his nostrils assaulted by the pungent smell of burnt flesh. His eyes immediately went to his Master who was standing with her green lightsaber active, the green light giving her a ghoulish appearance. At her feet was a massive, headless, lizard.

"Hssiss Revan," Kreia explained, "they are dark creatures, possibly Sith creations. They are able to hide their presence using the force. Most likely, they are what killed the survey teams. Keep your guard up, they rarely travel alone."

Revan nodded and was about to walk over to Kreia when he felt the ground beneath him quake. He looked down at his feet then up to met Kreia's equally wide eyes.

"Move!" She cried desperately.

Too late.

The floor gave way underneath Revan and he fell into shadow.

(1) I know that is was in fact Yoda who killed the Dark Jedi but for the sake of the story, I am altering its history.

So you don't misunderstand this is a Rakata fortress not Sith.


	14. Lair of the Beast

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch. 14 Lair of the Beast

Kreia could only watch in horror as the floor gave way beneath Revan. She ran franticly to the edge of the hole desperately searching for her padawan. "Revan, can you here me!"

"…"

"Revan can yo…" A cracking sound caused her to look up. She jumped backwards barely escaping being crushed as part off the ceiling collapsed, sealing the hole. "No" she whispered. Lifting her hands, she began to gather the Force to lift the debris.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Whirling around Kreia found the room filling with Hssiss. _I don't have time for these vile beasts. I need to get to Revan. I can feel he is still alive._ Her lightsaber activated with its distinctive snap-hiss.

Revans first indication of being conscious was immense pain radiating from his left side. Slowly opening his eyes, he found that it was utterly dark. _Either that or I've gone blind, _he considered as he slowly moved off his left side into a more comfortable position, he felt his hand hit something. Grabbing the object with his right hand, he let out a small sigh of relief. _Thank the Force for small miracles,_ he thought as he activated his lightsaber. It's green light illuminating the chamber he was in. Using the light he examined the damage done by the fall. He was not pleased with what he found. His left arm was useless. _Probably broken_, _must have bruised my ribs too._ Slowly standing he discovered that he had also bruised his left leg. _At least I can walk_. Looking around he saw that he was in a rectangular shaped room, with little light available he was unable to make out any details other then a doorway to his right. Looking up he saw the hole in the ceiling that he fell through. Reaching for the Force so he could contact his Master and ask what he should do, an action he immediately regretted. As soon as he opened his mind to Force, a massive wave of dark side energy assaulted him. He fell to his knees as if physically stuck. _What in the name of the Force was that?_ Revan thought frantically. _It's as if the darkness I felt on the surface has increased tenfold. I should just wait here for Master to find me._

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Revan's head spun towards the door to his left. _At least it sounds a ways off_. He looked around the area looking for another away out. He noticed an ominous looking tunnel on the opposite side of the room. _Not like, I have much of a choice_. He thought as he limped towards the passageway, for the first time in years, feeling afraid.

Revan stopped walking and leaned against a filthy wall as he attempted to catch his breath. Walking non-stop for the past ten minutes, Revan had yet to find any possible way back to the surface. He could also here an hssiss following him, and in his broken condition, he didn't think fighting would be a good idea. _What's it waiting for_, Revan wondered as he continued down the tunnel. _Maybe it's waiting for me to pass out from exhaustion. Well I do not intend to be fo… what's that?_ Revan could see a faint orange light ahead of him. As he stared at it, he felt something calling to him. Moving forward in a trance, he entered a vast chamber.

With a massive Force pull Kreia ripped out the wreckage blocking the hole Revan fell through and heaved it across the room. Jumping into the hole, she used the Force to slow her descent. Landing she searched the ground for any sign of Revan. Finding only his tracks and those of an hssiss, she took off following the footprints. _Hang on I'm coming._

Revan stood before a large pedestal staring transfixed at the source of the orange light. _It's a lightsaber crystal_, he realized as he deactivated his lightsaber and picked it up. Turning it over in his hand, he felt strangely revitalized. _It's the crystal, Master always said that it was possible to find crystals synchronized with ones own life force. That must be why it is feeding me energy,_ Smiling at the thought. _Seems to be my lucky da…_

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

He stuffed the crystal in his pocket and reactivated his lightsaber. Smirking he turned around to find the hssiss that had been following him standing in the entryway to the chamber. "Hello there my scaly friend; finally decided to make your move. Well its not your lucky day. Thanks to the boost I am getting from this crystal I think you're…"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Revan watched horrified as the shadows in the chamber shifted and moved. Turning, wide-eyed, towards the hssiss in the doorway feeling like an idiot. "You weren't waiting for me to pass out were you? You were driving me to your lair."

A hssiss leaped at Revan from the shadows hoping to taste warm blood flowing down its black throat. Sidestepping Revan brought his saber up cutting the hssiss in two. Undisturbed by their comrade's death the others began moving in on the weakened Jedi. Ducking under one hssiss and cutting the head off another Revan did not see the hssiss that collide with his back and sent him flying across the chamber. He screams in pain as he landed on his right arm breaking the bone. Revan, slipping into unconscious, was unable to move as a hssiss, seeing its prey defenseless, moved in for the kill. Revan felt its hot rotten breath on his face as it raised its deadly claws for a killing blow. The last thing he saw was a flash of green light.

Kreia entered a large chamber filled with hssiss. Her eyes immediately going to her fallen padawan, and seeing one of the vile creatures about to claw her padawan she pulled back her hand and threw her lightsaber. Then using the Force she leaped across the room, landing crouched next to her unconscious padawan. Pulling her saber from the dead hssiss she stood up, her eyes filled with cold determination. "You shall not touch him again!"

Seeing more fresh meat ready to be devoured the hssiss began moving towards the Master and her fallen padawan.

"I said," Kreia yelled while raising her left hand towards the ceiling, "you shall not touch him again!" Reaching into the darkness that infested the place she unleashed its vicious powers on its own servants. When the lightning finally receded, the only one still standing was the Jedi Master.

Deactivating her saber, she knelt down and tenderly picked up her padawan. Sending energy through their bond, she held him as a mother holding her child. "Hang on Revan," she whispered afraid that speaking any louder would shatter what was left of his body. Turning, she quickly made her way out of the chamber, careful not to disturb her delicate cargo.

**Silver Fox Cockpit**

//I'm bored// T3 whined

"Query: your point."

//I want you to play with me.//

"Statement: no"

//Why not?//

"Statement: because."

//Because what?//

"Statement: because I said so!"

//But I'm bored.//

"Angry declaration: listen scrapheap if you don't leave me alone I'll…" the beeping of the communication console cut him off. HK turned towards the console and answered it. "Statement: HK here."

After a moment of static Kreia's winded voice entered the cockpit. "HK tell T3 to prep the ship for launch and I want you the ready the medical room for Revan."

"Statement: understood HK out."

Running up the ramp Kreia headed straight for the infirmary. "T3 liftoff!"

"Anxious statement: Master!" HK yelled as Kreia entered the infirmary with Revan.

She laid Revan gently down on the medical bed before turning to HK, "scan him with the medical scanner. Then treat his wounds."

"Statement: At once biologic."

Sinking into a nearby chair Kreia felt the full weight off the day's events come crashing down on her as the adrenaline ran out of her system. She then channeled what little energy she had left into her padawan. _Coming here was a mistake_. She realized as she passed out from exhaustion.

AN: Thank you to those that have reviewed the story. Even you Beer Bong


	15. the Padawan Tournament

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch. 15 the Padawan Tournament

**Silver Fox Cargo Hold**

With slow precise movements, Revan tested his new lightsaber. Constructed from the crystal he found on Dalack a month earlier, the blade bathed the Silver Fox cargo hold in orange light. Kreia had been impressed by how much the crystal reacted to Revan and agreed with Revans decision to build yet another saber, the other four sitting on a nearby table. Revan paused as the thought of his Master entered his mind. After he spent a week in a kolto tank on Laconia, he found that his Master was strangely subdued. She spent most off her time alone in her quarters meditating. Revan felt his Master's turmoil through their bond but when he had approached her all she would tell him was that she did something on Dalack that she shouldn't have and that she was trying to return to balance.

"Query: is something wrong Master?"

Smiling Revan turned towards HK. The droid had been following Revan around constantly after Dalack; Varon commented that Revan had grown a second shadow. Revan at the time had laughed, but as time went on, he wondered if Varon was right. It almost felt as if the darkness of Dalack had followed him off the planet. At night, he would dream of Mandalorians and a strange looking cat race running in terror. Believing his Master had enough on her mind, he remained silent about the dreams. He also would suddenly feel cold for no reason. The only time it didn't happen was when he was training with his lightsabers. "Nothings wrong HK. That reminds me what do you think of your new paint job?" (1)

"Statement: I like it Master. Clarification: The black paint gives me a more dignified look and allows me better to facilitate communication between biologics and yourself."

"Glad you like it HK, how long till we reach Coruscant?"

"Statement: We should arrive in four hours and thirty nine minutes. Correction: thirty eight minutes Master."

"I guess I better go shower and get ready." Heading for his room, he heard HK fall in step behind him. Sighing he turned around, "HK I think I can bath myself."

Reluctant acceptance: very well Master, but please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance." Not wanting to know what he meant by "assistance" Revan turned and exited the room.

Steeping into the fresher, he relaxed as the lukewarm water rinsed the sweat from his aching muscles. Pouring a generous amount of soap into his hair his thoughts turned from Dalack and to the reason he was going to Coruscant. Every year the temple holds a weeklong tournament between padawan learners, they promote the winner to a full knight. Most entries are in the age range of eighteen to twenty one, and most are Jedi Guardians. Someone as young as Revan, turning fifteen a week ago, entering was unheard off in the entire history of the order. _Should be a great challenge_, Revan thought happily, as he exited the fresher and began dressing himself in his customary black leather outfit.

/_Revan we'll be landing in ten minutes. See that your ready._/

/_Yes, Master/_ Revan replied to his Master through their bond. _Ten minutes! I wasn't in the shower that long, was I? Sithspit! HK's internal clock must be screwed up again. Why can't I fix that stupid thing?_ Groaning at the thought of another late night fixing HK Revan finished dressing and headed for the cockpit.

**Silver Fox Cockpit**

"Are you ready for this Revan?" Kreia asked as Revan sat down in the copilot's seat.

"Of course Master." _She never used to ask if I was all right with something._ "Incoming transmission from the temple Master."

"Let's hear it." After hitting a few keys on the console in front of him, they heard a male's voice over the ships speakers.

"This is the Jedi Temple Flight Control to the vessel identified as the Silver Fox entering our airspace. What is your purpose here?"

"This is Jedi Master Kreia requesting landing coordinates."

"Understood transmitting landing instructions now, welcome home."

**Jedi Temple**

Revan and Kreia were walking through one of the Jedi meditation gardens on the way to their quarters. They had just come from registering Revan for tomorrow's tournament when someone yelling Kreia's name caused them to stop and turn.

"Hello Master Vrook," Kreia replied.

"What's this I here about you entering your padawan into tomorrow's tournament?"

"I seem to recall doing something like that."

"Kreia that boy has no place in such a competition. He is too young and he is a consular if the reports you filled with the council are true."

"Are you implying that I would lie to the council?" Kreia yelled causing the Jedi in the garden to turn and stare at her.

"You have been known to omit things in the past!"

"Calm yourselves," Master Vandar interjected as he approached the two arguing masters. "Masters should not argue in such a manner. Master Kreia I am sure that Vrook is only trying to express his concern for your padawan."

"I thank Vrook for his concern, but the decision is mine and I am entering Revan into the competition. Now if you will excuse me I must see that my padawan is settled into his quarters so that he may prepare for tomorrow's competition." Turning Kreia quickly exited the gardens with Revan following closely behind her."

"When the tournament is behind us I intend to call the high council together."

"For what reason Master Vrook?"

"To have Kreia removed as Revan's master, she has shown a complete disregard for standard Jedi practices."

"To a dark place this takes us, careful we must be Vrook, close the two are."

**Next Day Grand Arena**

Kreia stood on the edge of the temples main arena watching as her padawan stretched in preparation of his first match. She turned to look at Vrook on the opposite side of the ring, a hundred yards away, talking to his padawan and Revan's opponent. _How convenient_ she thought as she studied Vrook's padawan. A gigantic beast of a man, Vrook's padawan towered over his Master, easily reaching 6'5". Turning her attention to the rest of the stadium Kreia found that the room was filling with thousands of Jedi, ranging from Masters to younglings. Normally she avoids such gatherings like the plague but she was looking forward to showing off her padawan and putting Vrook in his place was just the icing on the cake. Hearing a gong being struck she turned back to her padawan. "It's time."

"Yes master," Revan replied as he stood and walked further into the ring.

Kreia returned to the stands and took her seat located next to Vrook, Kaver and his padawan.

"It's not too late to save your padawan," Vrook commented as Kreia sat next to Kaver.

"What's the matter Vrook afraid that my little Revan is going to humiliate your big strong padawan." Kreia retorted saying the last few words with as much sarcasm her voice could muster.

"I am merely expressing my concern for _your _padawan, this will be a massacre. Do you really want your padawan to have to live with that?"

"Welcome," Nomi Sunrider's voice booming across the arena cut off Kreia's retort, "as is our custom we have gathered here to watch our padawans demonstrate their skills in combat and to learn from one another. I have never been one for long speeches so let's get to the first match. The first combatant is Master Vrook's padawan Malak an eighteen-year-old Jedi guardian. Facing him is Master Kreia's padawan Revan a fifteen-year-old Jedi consular!" The stadium erupted in hushed whispers as Revan was introduced. "Let the match begin!"

Malak suppressed a smirk as he stared at his scrawny looking opponent. _This poor kid has no idea what's about to happen to him. There's no one other then Kaver's apprentice this year that can beat me. Poor kid might as well finish him quickly._ Hearing Master Sunrider begin the match he activated his blue saber. _Look at him his just standing there. O well a victory is a victory_. Griping his saber with two hands and raising it above his head, he Force jumped at his opponent. His lightsaber was mere inches from the consular's head when the kid vanished. Stopping dead in his tracks Malak could only stare at the space were the consular had been. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt something cold push into the back of his neck.

"Maybe that will teach you not to underestimate me," A deathly cold voice whispered to him.

Revan withdrew his saber from his opponent's neck and headed for his Master.

_How did he_? Malak could only stare bewildered at the back of his opponent as he returned to his Master's side.

"Massacre indeed Vrook," Kreia said smirking at her fellow Master.

"It was a fluke nothing more."

"You really need to teach your students some humility Vrook," Kreia replied sweetly.

Ignoring the arguing Masters, Kaver leaned over to his padawan. "What do you think?" he whispered.

"Malak was overconfident but the boy's movements were to fluid for it to be a fluke. He has some skill," she replied. _I can take him_.

"Well done Revan," congratulating her padawan as he took a set next to her.

"Thank you Master."

"But don't become overconfident like that oaf you just embarrassed. You're next opponent will likely not make the same mistake," she responded while ignoring Vrook's glare.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Revan. He only had the one match for the day so he spent the rest of the day watching the other fights with his Master, most of them he found utterly boring. The only exception was watching Master Kaver's padawan rip apart her opponent. He couldn't wait to fight her.

The next day as was customary the winners faced winners and losers faced losers. Revan was even more determined to win in order to prove his victory over Malak wasn't the fluke some were claiming it to be. Revan's opponent was a young blue-skinned twi'lek that he watched fight yesterday. He wasn't impressed then and he was even less impressed when he beat her easily in two minutes, without drawing his saber.

"At long last we come to our final match," Nomi Sunrider announced, "after seven days of combat only two padawans stand undefeated Master Kreia's padawan Revan and his opponent Master Kaver's padawan Helena Draconis. Let the match begin."

As the grandmaster gave her usual introductory speech, Revan studied his opponent. She was around 5'7" with her gold hair tired backed. Overall, she wasn't very physically imposing but having seen her pick apart her opponents he knew that she was a highly skilled combatant who relied on her speed like him. He smiled at the thought of finally facing a true warrior in lightsaber combat.

As the match began, the two started circling each other as they studied each other's movements. "Can I ask you something Revan?"

Revan raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. _Nice try, but you're not going to get me to lower my guard_. "We're all friends here, ask away," Revan replied in a friendly voice.

Smiling at her opponent's attitude, she replied in an equally friendly voice. "I watched your fights and I noticed you never activated your lightsaber."

"You're point?"

"I was just wondering if you are an advocate of Form Zero?"

Smirking Revan pulled his blade from his belt and activated the orange blade. "Nope," he answered as he fell into the defensive third form: Soresu

"Orange blade, that's different."

"Well your silver blade isn't normal either."

"True," she conceded as she activated her blade and fell into the aggressive forth form: Ataru

The two stared at each other for several minutes studying each other, leavening the normally calm Jedi on the edge of their seats waiting for the confrontation of the two distinct forms. Pushing off with her left foot Helena lunged at Revan. Revan brought up his blade just in time to stop the attack.

Helena began to rain blows down on Revan who managed to intercept every attack with his blade. Hoping to catch Helena off guard Revan unleashed his own Ataru form on her. There was a momentary slip in her form but not enough to give Revan victory. The arena became a sea of orange and silver blades as the two combatants attacked each other. Seeing Revan overextend himself Helena brought her blade down on Revan's wrist, but before the blade could land the wining hit Revan's other hand came up and unleashed a massive Force Push that sent Helena across the ring.

Jumping to her feet Helena drew her second blade and used a Force enhanced jump to close the distance between her and Revan. Using both blades in unison, she was able to push him back. Then using one blade to push Revan's aside, she brought her other up to his neck. "Dead!"

"Before you start patting yourself on the back I suggest you look down."

Confused she looked down, freezing upon seeing Revan holding a second blade against her stomach. "You had a second blade?"

"I always keep a short saber handy; we'll call it a draw."

"You're too much kid," she commented as she deactivated her sabers and reached out to shake his hand. Neither of them noticing the cheering from the crowed.

(1) For those of you who are HK fans I had to give him a paint job so my story in the future works concerning HK. Don't worry it's not a permanent change. I like HK-47 coloring more then the HK-50 so he will be orange again, but not for a while.


	16. Change

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch. 16 Change

**Jedi High Council Chamber**

Revan stood next to his Master as he examined the faces of the gathered masters. The last time he stood in the chamber only six of the council members had attended. This time however all twenty-five members were present some in the form of a hologram. Although the most powerful masters in the order surrounded him, Revan couldn't help but smile. He had been smiling constantly since the final fight with Helena two days earlier.

"Master Kreia," Grandmaster Sunrider began, "You have been called here to discuss the status of young Revan as your padawan. Do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"Yes," Kreia replied, "Grandmaster Sunrider although my padawan is only fifteen he shows the skills of one twice his age. I believe that it is only right that we recognize his skills and grant him the title Jedi Knight." Revan's smile widened as his Master praised him.

"We have discussed Revan in great depth and feel that he is too young to be knighted," Master Vash responded.

"I don't understand. If you have already decided to not grant my padawan knighthood then why did you call us before the _entire_ council?"

Revan's smile faded as he felt the Jedi Masters in the room become very uncomfortable. Some shifted in their seats while others averted their eyes. _Something is wrong_, he realized

"Why are we here," Kreia demanded.

"The council has decided to have you stationed at the enclave on the planet Telos," Vrook explained.

"I don't understand what possible benefit could there be for Revan to have us sent there?"

"Revan will not be joining you," an Echani Jedi Master named Atris explained.

"What!" Kreia screamed at the council realizing instantly what they meant. "You have no right to take my padawan from me!"

"We have every right," Vrook retorted, "you have shown a complete disregard for the proven teaching methods. You have not even trained at a Jedi enclave, where other Jedi would be able to spot any potential problems and render assistance. This decision is not open to debate. We have already had Revan's things removed from your ship. Therefore, you are to leave for Telos immediately."

Wanting to fight for her padawan but seeing no way to challenge their decision, she turned to her now former padawan, meeting his brown eyes with her own. /_I am sorry Revan but this is goodbye._/

/_Master this isn't right, I won't listen to them._/

/_Yes, you will. You have worked too hard to be a Jedi to simple throw it away over such a foolish thing./ _Kreia admonished.

_/Love isn't foolish._/Revan replied sharply.

_/Yes it is. Promise me you will keep working to be the great Jedi I know you are._/

_/Yes, Master I promise I will be a knight./_

_/Excellent/_ looking as if she wanted to say something else she stood staring at him for several minutes before turning and quickly leaving the room. _Goodbye my child, _that thought was left unsaid.

Revan watched as his Master disappeared though the door, _goodbye Master_. Smoothing his face into an expressionless mask, he turned back towards the grandmaster's chair. _I may have to stay here but that doesn't mean I have to like it._ He thought making sure that his anger stayed buried behind his mask.

Sitting quietly Kaver watched as Kreia and Revan stood facing each other, obviously speaking mentally. _Is this a mistake_? He wondered as he felt Revan's chaotic emotions. _All we're going to do is drive a wedge between ourselves and Revan. I hope Vrook didn't push for this just because of his rivalry with Kreia. _Immediately disregarding the thought and chastising himself for thinking such thoughts about a fellow master. Seeing Kreia leave and Revan return his attention to the council, he decided to speak. "Revan I understand you are upset but you must understand that we are only doing what is best for you." His only response was Revan giving him a blank stare. _His face is so dead_, Kaver shivered at the thought. "You we see in time that this was for the best."

"If I am still a padawan who is to be my new master?" Revan asked rolling his eyes accidentally as he said "new master".

"The arrogance," Vrook commented.

Ignoring Vrook's comment Zez-Kai Ell addressed the question. "Revan your case is a special one. You are too old to be assigned a new master. Therefore, several different masters will conduct your remaining training. I myself will be working with you on Force control. Master Kaver has volunteered to work with you in lightsaber combat and finally Master Vrook will be testing you on the code and helping with your meditation technique." Zez-Kai Ell noticed that Revan's eye twitched at the mention of Vrook being one of his instructors.

Kaver stood and walked over to Revan before addressing the other masters. "I think we have put Revan though enough for the day. With your permission, I will show him to his new quarters." Seeing the other masters nod in approval Kaver gestured for Revan to follow him as he left the room.

**Jedi Temple Residence Wing**

"This is your room," Kaver said as he gestured to the door they were standing in front of.

"…"

"All of your things have already been placed inside. If you need anything I share a double with my padawan over there," he said gesturing to a door further down the hall.

"…"

"Look Revan I know your upset so drop the silent act. It won't be as bad as you think. This place is the center of the Jedi. There is so much for you to learn here. There are also many Jedi your age here, and after that performance in the tournament, they will be beating down your door asking to practice with you.

"I will learn much here," Revan commented in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, you will," sighing Kaver looked at his wrist chronometer, "If you will excuse me I am late for a class."

Revan slowly steeped into his new room, closing and locking the door behind him. Turning the lights on he immediately noticed that HK and T3 stood deactivated in the far corner. _At least they let me keep them._ Turning his attention to the rest of the room, he found that it was equipped with only the bare necessities. A single bed embedded in the wall, a communication console hanging on the wall several storage containers, a small lamp, chronometer and computer sitting on a wood desk. Duffel bags containing his things sat in the middle of the room. Revan noticed a door next to the desk and when he approached, it opened automatically to reveal what he would call a "hotel fresher". Turning from the darkened fresher, Revan noticed a green datapad sitting on the desk. Picking the pad up he hit the power switch and read its contents.

"Greetings Padawan Revan I am Jedi Master Simons the supervisor of the grounds here at the temple. The council has asked me to compile the information contained in this datapad to help you better adjust to life at the temple. Contained within this pad is a map of the temple, I suggest you study the map, as the temple is quite large. Although if you do get lost just ask a passing Jedi to assist you. Also included is a list of those living at the temple and the numbers at which they can be reached with your communication console. Remember a padawan's console can only contact consoles within the temple. The access code for yours is REVAN-36952. Memorize this as it is also needed to access to archives. Thank you for taken the time to read this and on a final note if you enjoy the fine art of gardening please come and join one of the classes I teach on the subject. After all Revan, there is nothing better then feeling fresh soil in ones hands."

After glancing briefly at the map of the temple, he tossed the pad on the bed and activated his two droids.

"Don't touch that!" HK shouted as he reactivated.

"Touch what HK?"

"Regretful statement: My apologies Master it would appear that that thieving Jedi who was stealing your things deactivated me mid-sentence."

"He wasn't stealing HK, he was packing my things."

//Why was he packing your things?// T3 beeped as he rolled around the room. //where are we anyways?//

"It's a long story T3."

**Next ****Morning **

Revan checked the chronometer on his desk seeing that he only had ten minutes before his combat lesson was suppose to start with Kaver. Not sure what was expected of him Revan decide to take all of his sabers with him. Hooking the five normal sized blades on his belt, he secured his backup short saber into its holster on his ankle. _He is probably going to want to test all of my combat skills._ With that thought, he rummaged through one of his storage containers and pulled out his Echani dueling daggers along with their harness. He attached three to each hip then reaching back into the container he pulled out his black cloak and attached it around his neck. Leaving his quarters, he used the map provided by Master Simmons to find where he was supposed to meet Kaver.

**Training Room 15**

Helena parried Malak's thrust and brought her second blade up to his neck. "Another victory for me Malak."

"One of these days I'm going to beat you."

"I'll believe that when I see it," she replied as the two broke out in laughter.

"You two were supposed to wait for me." Both Jedi Padawans turned to see Master Kaver entering the training room.

"We're sorry Master Kaver," Malak apologized as both Jedi bowed to their superior.

"Just don't let it happen again. In addition, another padawan will be joining us today."

"Who?" Helena asked.

"Padawan Revan."

"O great the boy wonder," Malak replied while roiling his eyes.

"Malak."

"Sorry Master."

"Listen I want both of you on your best behavior. Young Revan is going through a difficult transition and he could use some friends."

"So it's true what I heard about his master," Helena replied.

"Yes it is my padawan."

"What's true," Malak asked.

"That Kreia has been removed as Revan's master and sent to Telos," replied Helena.

"Enough he's here."

Revan entered the training room to find three other Jedi waiting for him. The tallest Malak was wearing crimson Jedi robes making him look like a large tomato. Helena was also there wearing the same white robes he had seen her in days earlier. Kaver stood between the two wearing the brown robes of a master. _I hope I don't have to wear robes while I am here,_ he though as he glanced down at his own black leather outfit. Shrugging he walked over to the other Jedi. "Master Kaver," he greeted bowing his head and clasping his hands behind his back pulling the cloak away from his body in the process.

Kaver studied Revan as he stood before him. He noticed that he was still wearing the same expressionless mask on his face that he did the day before. Looking down he saw that Revan had five lightsabers attached to his belt and he noticed that a bulge in his pants indicated another saber concealed on his ankle. _Probably the one he used on Helena, but why does he have so many._ Revan shifted slightly causing light to reflect of something on Revan's hip. Looking closer Kaver saw several knives attached to each hip, _Interesting._ "Greetings Padawan Revan, we are going to be keeping things simple today. Today I wish to see at what level you are. I have asked Padawan Helena and Padawan Malak to join us, I hope you don't mind?" Seeing no answer was forthcoming Kaver decided to continue. "Malak Helena please have a set on the far wall and be patient. Now Revan may I examine your sabers."

"As you wish Master," Revan replied as he removed his belt holding the sabers and passed it to Kaver. He then reached down, removed the saber from his ankle, and passed it to Kaver as well.

Kaver walked over to a nearby table and sat the blades down. He then began to examine each blade. Turning them on and swinging them around a bit before returning them to the table. "Excellent work Revan, the crystals are all aligned properly and the blades give off no excess heat. You should be proud of the work you have done it is…" Kaver trailed of as he activated the last blade. _There is something different about this blade_, he thought as he studied the orange blade. He felt uneasy as stared at it. _I should ask Revan where he found the crystal for this blade, but I don't want to push him, so I'll wait awhile before I bring the subject up. It's not as if it dangerous._ If he only knew how wrong, he was. Deactivating the blade, he returned it and the others to Revan. "Tell me Revan why do you have so many backup blades?"

"Only the short saber is a backup blade Master, the rest I use with my preferred combat style."

"And that is?"

"An Ataru version of Jar'Kai like padawan Helena, unlike her I also wield three additional lightsabers using the Force."

"And you can control the three blades while maintaining your Jar'Kai?"

"Mostly, you see I only recently added the fifth blade to my style and I have yet to completely adapt to the additional strain it causes."

"If that is your preferred style then why didn't you use it in the tournament?"

"Master Kreia restricted me to only my main saber and backup. She said she didn't want me to win by overwhelming my opponents with an unknown form"

Kaver stared at Revan noticing the slight quiver in his voice as he said Kreia's name. "I wish for you to demonstrate your form for me. Helena Malak join Revan in the training ring." Doing as instructed Revan moved to the center of the ring with Helena standing in front of him and Malak behind. "You may use what ever techniques you wish. Please make sure that your lightsabers are powered down to there lowest levels, we don't want anybody to lose a limb. You may begin." Kaver activated a small holorecorder, before sitting in one of the chairs along the wall.

Activating the orange and blue lightsabers he was holding Revan used the Force to levitate his remaining three green sabers and activate them. He placed one saber to each side perpendicular to the ground and the third saber above his head parallel to the ground. Bending his knees and settling into a combat stance, he made sure that he raised his Force-shield to protect himself from attacks through the Force. Facing Helena, he felt Malak's location through the Force. He watched as Helena readied her twin silver blades and heard the snap hiss of Malak activating his. Suddenly he felt someone grab at the saber to his left through the Force. Suppressing a smirk, he reasserted his control over the saber.

His two opponents abruptly attacked him at the exact same time. Turning he parried Malak's thrust while using his suspended sabers to do the same to Helena. Revan decided the best course of action would be to remove the weakest of his opponents first. Using his telekinetically controlled lightsabers to keep Helena busy he attacked Malak, forcing him to fall back. As Revan moved after his retreating opponent, Malak unleashed a powerful Force push. Surprising both his adversaries Revan leaped over the attack allowing it impact Helena instead. Revan landed behind Malak who spun around to parry Revan's left-handed upward slash. Revan predicting the move had already raised his orange blade in preparation. As soon as Malak's blade collided with Revan's he brought his other down on Malak's wrist. Malak dropped to his knees clutching his burned wrist. Revan raised his blade briefly to Malak's throat removing him from the match. Turning his attention to Helena, he saw that only two of his blades were still active. He had felt her disable the third blade but had been to busy with Malak to do anything about it. He considered using a Force jump to engage Helena but decided that it would give the deadly swordswoman a chance at defeating him if he made a mistake. Deactivating the saber in his left hand, he hooked it to his belt. Raising his hand, he gathered the Force to it and unleashed a massive Force push that caught Helena off guard. Before she could recover, he directed one of his blades to her neck ending the match.

Using the Force Revan called his lightsabers back to him, briefly pausing to examine the one Helena damaged. _She probably hit the hilt with her saber,_ Revan realized before attaching it to his belt.

"Astonishing," Kaver declared as he walked up to Revan.

"Thank you Master Kaver"

"You…" Kaver stopped as he looked at his wristchronometer, "It would appear that I have kept you here longer than I should have. I believe you are supposed to meet with Master Zez-Kai Ell in ten minutes. If you hurry, you should make it. Helena Malak would you please show Revan how to get to meditation grove 13.

"Of course Master," Malak answered. Bowing, the three Jedi turned and made there way out of the room.

"Truly astonishing," Kaver said to himself as he moved over to the training room's control console and called up the holorecording he made of the fight.

**Jedi Temple**** level 32 Hallway 16**

"Revan I was wondering if you would like to become my new sparring par… What are you laughing at Malak?"

"Sorry it's just that it hasn't been two minutes and you are already trying to sink your claws into him."

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't like him as a sparring partner?"

"I would but that doesn't mean I would jump him the first chance I got and I certainly wouldn't do it in front of my _current_ sparring partner."

"Don't worry Malak I'll always have time to kick your but. So Revan can I count on you as a sparring partner or am I stuck with Malak?"

"Just name the time and the place," Revan replied happily, interacting with his fellow padawans causing him to forget briefly the lost of his master.

"Can I come?"

"Malak you're a six foot tall baby you know that, and it's up to Revan."

Malak turned to Revan, "so can I come?"

"Sure," Revan replied with a smile.

/_Good Revan learn all you can from these fools./_

Revan stopped abruptly going cold inside, "Did you here that," he asked as his eyes searched the hallway desperately for the source of the voice.

Malak and Helena stopped walking and faced Revan, "Here what?"

"Umm never mind, just my mind playing tricks on me." He replied as he began walking again. _Sithspit, what in the name of the Force was that?_

"What was that about?" Malak asked Helena.

"No idea. Come on we don't want him to get lost." She answered as she took off after Revan.

**Meditation Grove 13**

Entering the meditation grove Revan stopped to take in his surroundings. He was standing in a massive room. He couldn't tell how large the room was because much of his view was blocked by trees and other plant life. Looking up he could see the ceiling was at least 15 meters high. Chirping drew his attention to the trees. There he could see small yellow birds chasing each other from branch to branch. Small pink flowers covered the trees filling the room with a wonderful aroma. Revan inhaled their sent and felt truly at peace for the first time in days.

"Greetings Revan," Zez-Kai Ell called from further in the room, "Could you join me please.

Walking in the direction of the voice Revan pushed his way through the bushes, emerging to find Master Zez-Kai Ell leaning against a large bolder next to a pond, "Master."

"Hello Padawan how did your lesson with Kaver go?"

"It was challenging Master."

"Follow me please," standing Zez-Kai Ell turned and walked out to the center of the pond. "Your first test is to join me without sinking like a stone."

Revan walked to the edge of the pond his eyes going from the master to the water he was standing on._ How did he do that? He is using the Force that much is obvious. Maybe it's not as complicated as I am making it out to be. After all is it that different from levitating my sabers. The only hard thing is applying enough force to remain above the water but not so much that I go flying into the air._ Focusing the Force around his feet, he stepped onto the water. Bobbing up and down as he adjusted the amount of Force he was applying to his feet and the water. When he felt he had reached the correct balance he slowly made his way over to Zez-Kai Ell.

"Well done Revan," Zez-Kai Ell congratulated, "I will now ask you to complete a number of tasks using the Force. If you complete all of them, you will receive a special rewarded."

"What is the reward Master?"

"Spending the rest of the day in dry clothes of course," replied Zez-Kai Ell as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking down Revan understood what he meant. "I understand Master."

"Good, now create three spheres of water and raise them to chest level."

**Several Hours Later**

Revan placed his hands on his knees bending over as soon as his feet hit dry ground, but refusing to fall to his knees. Breathing heavily he watched as the sweat fell from his face and created small dark blemishes on the ground. Zez-Kai Ell had spent the last few hours having Revan perform increasingly difficult tasks through the Force. By the end, Revan was using the Force to rotate around himself over fifty objects, ranging in size from spheres of water to a large bolder.

Zez-Kai Ell approached Revan and placed his hand on the padawan's shoulder. "You did well today Revan. Now I suggest you return to your quarters and clean yourself up then get something to eat in one of the dining halls, but don't forget you're supposed to meet Vrook at two."

"Yes Master," Revan replied as he made his way towards the door.

"Revan"

"Yes Master," Revan said as turned back towards Zez-Kai Ell.

"I like to build my lessons around what interests my students. So tell me is there any aspect of the Force you would like to learn about?"

Revan's forehead wrinkled as he thought about the question. "Well Master I have always wanted to learn more about Force bonds."

"Force bonds an interesting subject. Not one I am very familiar with I'm afraid. Master Atris or Master Zhar would be the one to seek out on that subject. I will speak to them on your behalf and see if either of them has the time to meet with you. If not you could always read about the subject in the archives."

"Thank you Master." Revan bowed and exited the room.

**Jedi Temple**** Meditation Room 17 4:41**

"You must focus Revan."

"I am," Revan retorted through clenched teeth. Revan had spent the last hour and half sitting cross-legged on the floor listen to Vrook as he pointed out all of the mistakes Revan was making as he tried to meditate. Before that, he had argued with Vrook about the Jedi code. He was quickly running out of patience. _How did this fool ever become a Master?_

"No your not, your emotions are completely out of control. You must force them from your mind," Vrook barked. 

"If I did that I would be no different than a droid," Revan replied angrily.

"Your emotions can lead you to the dark side!"

"Emotions are not the embodiment of evil that you make them out to be. Everyone in the galaxy has them and their not all conquering Sith Lords!"

"They also don't have access to the Force like you do so try again!"

"Yes Master," Revan grumbled.

Vrook watched as Revan closed his eyes. _We're lucky he's not already a Sith Lord._ "Revan keep your back straight!" _He'll be the death of me, there is no emotion there is peace._ Vrook began reciting the code in his head to calm himself.

**Jedi Temple Residence Wing**

Revan stormed into his room throwing his clock at HK before dropping into a chair.

"Statement: Master are yo…"

"HK," Revan said cutting off HK.

"Statement: yes Master."

"Shut up."

"Statement: yes Master"

Revan placed his elbows on his desk and dropped his head into his hands. _Arrogant fool, what did I do to get him as my teacher?_ Looking threw his fingers he saw that he had messages on his computer. Reading the headers, he found that they were reading assignments for the night. Opening the first one, he found that it was from Kaver and that it contained his comments on the fight early that day.

**Cathar ****High Orbit**

A solitary figure stood watching as the powerful guns of his dreadnought destroyed the last remnants of the enemy's pitiful fleet, his silver armor reflecting the light of the explosion.

"My lord the last of the enemies vessels have been destroyed," A voice announced from somewhere behind him.

Turning his eyes from the burning hulk he walked over to the bridge's tactile display, he was pleased to find that it showed only his fleet in orbit. "Tyber!" His voice roared across the bridge. A massive golden armored man immediately walked over to him.

"Yes Mandalore."

"You shall have the honor of leading the ground invasion."

"Thank you my lord," turning Tyber made his way towards the bridge exit.

"Tyber," Mandalore called before he left the bridge.

"Yes father."

"Wipe them out, all of them."

**Jedi Temple Residence Wing**

Revan awoke screaming, covered in cold sweat he could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. Bolting from his chair he ran into the fresher where he immediately vomited.

"Statement: Master are you all right?" HK asked from the doorway to the fresher.

//Should I call for a doctor?// T3 asked equally concerned.

Revan was too busy replaying the dream in his head to hear them. _It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream._ Dropping to his knees, Revan clutched his head with his hands. "Please let it be a dream."


	17. Heart of Darkness

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch. 17 Heart of Darkness

**12 months after end of chapter 16**

**Outer Rim**

Entering the dimly light throne room, Nicolas walked up to his master before dropping to his knees and placing his head on the floor. "Master."

Several minutes passed before the creature turned and addressed the fool bowing at his feet. "Have you done as I commanded?"

Nicolas had been in the presence of his master many times before and yet his voice still sent shivers down his back. He clenched his hands together trying to keep from shaking "Master I did as you commanded and have located the source of Rakatan power. However, there is a problem."

"Explain!"

"Master the device is inactive. I have determined the reason. In the final days of the Infinite Empire's collapse a splinter group apparently removed a key component from its core."

"What is this component?" the creature demanded.

"A small orange crystal my lord, it was called the Heart of Darkness by the Rakatas, it was through the crystal that the device was able to access the Force."

"Do you know where they took the crystal?"

"Yes my lord, according to the information I have gathered the splinter group had a fortress on the planet Dalack."

"You will go to Dalack and retrieve the crystal."

"I have already been to Dalack my lord."

"And?"

"The crystal was not there."

The creature hissed angrily, "You know the price of failure!"

"I have a lead my lord," he shouted desperately.

It lowered its arms. "What is this lead?"

"One of the abandoned ships on the surface recorded a ship departing the surface a year ago. It recorded the transponder code of the ship. I have checked the registry and found that it's called the Silver Fox and…"

"You're sure it's called the Silver Fox?" His master asked cutting him off.

"Yes Master."

"Tell me this crystal could it be used in a lightsaber."

"I'm not sure my lord, it is possible."

"Give me the coordinates of the system."

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a datapad and placed it on the ground in front of him. "All the information I have gathered is in this."

"It seems you have served your purpose then."

"Master wh…" something grabbed his throat cutting off his air. Looking up he saw his master smiling sadistically down at him.

**Coruscant**

Scarlet closed the door to her small apartment located in the lower levels of Coruscant. Walking into her bedroom, she removed a fake wall panel to reveal a communication console. Typing in her password, she waited for her call to be received.

"Scarlet I have a special job for you."

"Yes Master."

"One of the Jedi you have been watching for me has something I want."

"What is it?"

"I want the crystal to Padawan Revan's orange lightsaber."

"Understood my Master, what shall I do with Revan?" She knew better than to ask why he wanted the crystal.

"Kill him."

"Master, Revan has become well-known at the temple. Killing him may compromise my position here."

"Then compromise it! You have gathered more then enough information on the Jedi. The crystal is all that interests me now!" The screen went blank as her master cut signal.

_Mmmm__ Revan I am going to have fun with you_, she thought as she ran her hands across her body.

**Coruscant Lower City**

Temple rules stated that no padawan may leave the temple grounds without the permission of a master or knight. However, over time certain padawans found holes in the temples security system that allowed them to leave undetected. Unfortunately, do to the fact that masters and knights are constantly moving around through the upper and middle city on business the rebellious padawans, to avoid detection, sought out hangouts in the lower city. One location was Adum Larp's bar. The bar was dark, dank, and filled with lowlifes. When Malak had found the bar years ago, he had taken one look at it before declaring it his new favorite place. Larp loved having the Jedi at the bar, evening going as far as giving them a line of credit, feeling that the drinks were more than paid for by the added security the Jedi provided. Normally the Jedi came in groups of three to five. Tonight however only a single solitary Jedi sat at the bar staring at his drink.

Revan had been in a foul mood all day. For the past six months the Mandalorians had been driving deep into Republic space crushing all that stood in there way. Early in the week, a surprise Mandalorian attack caught the third Republic fleet completely off guard and in the ensuing battle; half the fleet was lost. Making matters worse, earlier that morning word had reached the Republic concerning just how bad the attack on Cathar nearly a year ago had been. Revan's masters had canceled his classes for the day to attend an emergence meeting to discuss Cathar and their response to the Republic's request for aid. _The outer rim burns and they hold a debate. Is this their idea of justice?_ Revan thought angrily as he finished his drink. Standing he made his way out of the bar. Breathing in the stale air of the lower city, Revan let out a long sigh. _Don't they understand? The Mandalorians would burn the core worlds if they could. I know them they're animals nothing more._

"Help Me!"

Hearing a women yell for help Revan took off running down a side alley. Reaching the end of the alley, he found a women sitting on the ground holding her ankle. "Are you alright?"

"No I think I broke my ankle can you help me?"

"Of course," He replied as he walked over to her. Reaching down he watched in disbelief as his hand passed straight through her. Pulling back, he watched as the woman flickered and disappeared. "A hologram wha…" the metal panel he was standing on suddenly pulled apart causing Revan to plummet downwards.

**Jedi Temple**

Kaver had been meditating in his privet chamber with his padawan when he felt a disturbance through the Force. Opening his eyes, he saw that his padawan had felt the same thing. "We must find Revan he is in grave danger."

"Yes master." She replied as they both headed for the door.

**Coruscant Undercity**

Groaning Revan slowly stood. Looking around he realized he must have fallen all the way to the undercity

"That looks like it hurt Revan."

Spinning around Revan saw a red-skinned twi'lek dressed in red body armor. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Smiling as a predator watching its prey she replied, "The names Scarlet and I know you're name because I've been sent here to kill you."

"You're joking right?"

Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a lightsaber, activating the red blade she smiled sadistically at Revan. "I afraid I am dead serious."

Revan took a step back, "You're a Sith!"

"Yes I am and you're a dead Jedi."

Using a Force jump Scarlet lunged at Revan. Revan activated his orange lightsaber and brought it up just in time to parry the thrust, his arm shook from the force of the blow. Scarlet spun around and brought he saber towards Revan left side. Using the Force Revan called the saber from his ankle to his hand blocking the attack. Scarlet retreated several steps.

"Not bad little boy. But I am afraid you stand no chance against me."

"Then what are you waiting for Sith!"

"Just savoring the moment, you see I have always had a thing for boys your age."

"Pervert!"

"Thank you, I try."

Scarlet suddenly Force jumped over Revan. Spinning around Revan brought his short saber up in an attempt to block her upward slash. His aim was off and she was able to bring her blade through Revan's left arm just below the elbow. She followed up with a Force push that flung Revan twenty meters away.

Revan dropped his saber and grabbed his left arm, screaming in pain. Scarlet remained were she was relishing his pain.

_/Is that the best you can do Revan?/ _A dark voice screamed into Revan's head.

_/What… who?/_

_/What I am is a discussion for a latter time Revan. What is important is killing this maggot infested fool!/_

_/I can't I don't have anything left./_

_/If that was true you wouldn't be talking to me right now./_

_/But she's a better duelist then I am. I don't even have a left arm anymore!/_ Revan cried desperately.

_/Then kill her through the Force!/_

_/That goes against the code of the Je…/_

_/You would chose that worthless code over your own life?/_ The voice shouted angrily cutting off Revan.

_/I… how?/_

_/Direct you hatred outwards. The Force will do the rest./_

_/I have no hatred./_

_/You hate him don't you? Your father, maybe he was right about you after all, halfbreed./_

_/Shut up!/ _Revan yelled furiously.

/_That's all you are Revan. A worthless halfbreed!/_ The voice spat into his mind.

"No I'm not!"Revan shouted angrily

_/Then prove them wrong Revan and kill her! KILL HER NOW!/_

Revan's eyes sprung open to reveal Scarlet walking slowly towards him. Raising his remaining arm, he focused all of his hatred on Scarlet.

Scarlet saw the attack coming and raised her saber to block it. The lightning struck the saber and ran down it into the hilt causing it to explode. With the barrier gone the lightning surged into her chest pushing her of the ground and sending her thirty meters away.

Revan's arm fell to the ground, having no energy left all he could do was lay there and watch the unmoving body of the Sith.

Slowly Scarlet stood holding her badly burned hand. Looking at her chest, she saw that the only reason she was alive was her armor that was now beyond repair. "You basted I'll tear you limb from limb for this." Reaching down to her foot, she pulled out a second lightsaber and began walking over to Revan. The sound of multiple lightsabers activating caused her to stop and turn to her left. Fifteen Jedi stood with their Lightsabers active watching the injured Sith. She briefly glanced over at Revan and the lightsaber she was supposed to acquire laying next to him. However, knowing the Jedi would kill her if she made any move towards Revan Scarlet began searching for a way out. Spotting a nearby sewer cover, she ripped the lid of with the Force and dove into it.

"Vrook, Vash, Atris after her," Master Sunrider ordered. The three Jedi immediately took off after the Sith. As soon as Scarlet retreated Kaver ran over to Revan along with Malak, Helena and several other Masters.

Kaver placed his hand on Revan's head, "Rest Revan we're here now."

_/Yes Revan rest. You passed my first test./ _ the dark voice whispered into Revan's mind.

"What are you?" Revan asked weakly not even noticing Kaver or the others.

"It's me Revan, master Kaver."

_/Me Revan, I am your destiny./_


	18. Betrayal

Dark Messiah: The Beginning

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is my story of Revan's life starting from his early life up to. . . well you will just have to see how far I go. This is an AU story. It gets AU at the entry of Revan into the Mandalorian wars. This is my first story so be kind in your reviews. One more thing Revan is half Mandalorian and half Echani (interested yet) however, he will be refereed to as Echani. You will see why in the first few chapters. He is six at the start.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

Ch. 18 Betrayal

**Jedi Temple Council anteroom**

Click click click click… click click click click… click click click click… click click click click...click click click click

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Malak roared at Revan who was sitting across from him in the anteroom of the high council chamber. Ignoring his friend's outburst Revan continued to crack the knuckles on his new metallic hand. The Masters had rushed Revan to the nearest medical center after his encounter with Scarlet but the doctors had been unable to reattach Revan's arm. He had spent a week in a kolto tank, and another two weeks in intensive care adapting to his new arm. The Masters had questioned him about the attack and he had explained in detail what happen. He did not tell them however about the voice or about the surge of dark energy that he used on Scarlet. He knew he should and he even wanted too but when the time came, something held him back. The Masters felt Revan was holding back as he described the end off the duel but decided it was a result of the traumatic outcome of the duel. Sighing Revan glanced over at the Padawan sitting next to Malak. Helena had come to see him everyday in the hospital. For sneaking out of the temple regularly, both Malak and Helena were severely disciplined after they showed the Masters how they bypassed the temple security systems. They spared Revan feeling that he had already suffered enough.

Glancing out the window Revan watched as the sun finally disappeared behind the city-filled horizon. Watching the insane traffic outside the window Revan's thoughts turned to why the three of them were waiting to meet with the high council. He felt something big was about to happen but he had a bad feeling that it was not going to be good.

"Padawans the council will see you," the secretary informed them.

Standing the three made their way into the council chambers. Stepping into the chamber the door closed behind them leaving them in darkness. "Hello…" Revan froze as twenty-five lightsabers activated filling the room with exotic light.

"Padawans step forward!"

Standing as straight as he could Revan slowly walked to the middle of the chamber, glancing to his left, Revan saw the both Malak and Helena were doing the same. Silence filled the chamber apart from the hum of the lightsabers for several minutes. Revan restrained himself from wiping away the sweat that was trickling down his neck. After what seemed like an eternity for the padawans Grandmaster Sunrider approached them, her face resolute and her green saber held active in her hand. "To be a Jedi is to be a servant of the light. We seek to bring truth, justice, and understanding to the galaxy. For all the complexities of the galaxy and the Force, our purpose is simple, to push back the darkness in all its forms without regard to our own safety." She paused and walked closer to Malak. "Malak you are easily one of the largest human padawans and your compassion is equally great. Never do you hesitate to help those in need." Raising her blade, she placed it on his right shoulder then moved it to his left. "I dub thee Knight Malak guardian of the light." Turning she faced Helena. "Helena your determination with the blade is matched only by your determination to bring evildoers to justice. I dub thee Knight Helena guardian of the light." Raising her blade, she placed it on her right shoulder then moved it to her left. Turning from Helena, she faced the remaining Padawan. "Revan you are but sixteen years old and yet I can think of no one who deserves this more. You faced a creature born of the darkness that we strive to defeat and more importantly, you faced your own death. Where others would have giving into despair you did not, you fought on and showed what it means to be a true Jedi. I dub thee Knight Revan guarding of the light."

**Jedi Temple Cafeteria**

Revan pushed his spoon though his Alderaan stew watching the black mass with disgust. He was not disgusted with the soup but with himself. It had been three days since he received the honor of being a Knight. At first, he had been ecstatic but as time moved on the words of the Grandmaster rung hollow. _She was wrong I gave into despair; I gave up,_ he thought depressed. _I was just a coward not a Knight._ Staring at his stew, a part of him rebelled at his self-pitying attitude. _So what, what matter is that I learn from it! That what Master Kreia would say._ He immediately pushed away the feelings that Kreia's name brought up. _I will never be that weak again! Never again will I back down from a fight!_

"REVAN!"

Revan's head jerked away from his soup to find Malak and Helena staring at him. "What?"

"Revan what in the name of the Force is wrong with you?" Malak asked while shaking his head. "Helena was asking if you felt any different now that you're a Knight."

"I feel the same," Revan answered as started to stir his soup again.

"Statement: Master you seem most displeased with that stew shall I get you something else?" HK asked from Revan's side.

"That's ok I am just not that hungry today," Revan replied as he pushed to bowl away from him.

"Query: Why does the bald one stare at me Master?"

"I don't know, you should ask him." Revan leaned back in his chair causing it to lift off its front two legs

HK turned his photoreceptors towards Malak. "Annoyed Query: Bald organic why are you gawking at me?"

"I can't help it you are by far the strangest droid I have ever seen." Malak turned towards Revan, "Revan you really should go over its code, something is just not right with it."

"I think he works just fine Malak," Revan replied smirking as he saw HK's photoreceptors glow brighter at Malak's comment.

"No he's not Revan watch I'll show. HK what do you think of me?"

"Obvious Statement: I have studied you in great detail bald one, and can therefore state quite clearly that you are a worthless liquidous meatbag."

"WHAT!" A loud thud punctuated Malak's scream as Revan fell backwards in his chair. "Revan Helena its not funny stop laughing!" Other Jedi in the cafeteria turned towards the uproar

"Yes it is Malak." Helena replied laughing so hard she spilled her soup.

"Shut Up! Revan this is just what I am talking about…" Malak trailed off as he noticed that Revan was no longer sitting on the floor. Looking around he noticed him by the far wall staring at a holoscreen. Standing he walked over to join him.

"…outer rim. Repeat we have just received word that the Jedi council has refused to intervene in the ever-growing conflict that has consumed the outer rim and cost ten billion people their lives. In response, numerous senators have filled protest concerning the Jedi's decision." The newscaster paused as he read something off screen. "I am sorry for the delay but I have just been informed that GNN has acquired never before seen footage of the leader of the Mandalorian clans." The screen turned black before activating to show thousands of Mandalorians gathered in a town square that showed signs of recent heavy fighting. A gigantic man appeared on a second floor balcony clad in silver armor.

"And yet another planet falls to the might of the clans!"

"Mandalor! Mandalor! Mandalor! Mandalor! Mandalor! Mandalor! Mandalor!"

"Well that was real informative," Malak grunted as the screen returned to the newscaster. "Hay Revan you ok you're looking a little pale?"

_It's him!_ Revan recognized the voice of Mandalor instantly. Memories of his childhood that he had desperately tried to forget came rushing back to him and with them came a feeling of anger. Ignoring Malak's question Revan quickly exited the dining hall. He ducked into a side hallway and suppressed his Force presence when he felt Malak and Helena following him. When he felt them pass him by, he continued towards his destination.

**Jedi Temple High Council**

"Are you telling me that a Sith was able to not only attack one of our padawans but also that she was able to escape the planet." An upset Atris nearly shouted at Jedi Master Vash. "Have we at least located her base of operations?"

"Republic authorities were able to locate the apartment she was using," Vash explained.

"I sense a but coming."

"But," Vash continued, "The apartment was rigged to explode. The blast killed eight people. Any evidence that may have been present was destroyed, we're lucky the blast didn't bring down the whole tower"

"So in other words we have nothing but a maimed Knight and…" The council's doors exploded inward cutting of Atris. The gathered Masters watched in disbelief as a furious Revan walked to the center of the room

Grandmaster Sunrider studied the Knight before her. His entire body was ridged with his hands clenched into tight fists causing his knuckles to turn white. His face formed an emotionless mask. "Greetings young Knight what can we do for you?" Sunrider asked softly hoping to calm the upset youth. It did not work.

"Is it true?" Revan demanded through clenched teeth.

"Is what true Knight?" Kaver asked concerned about Revan's condition.

"Is it true that you have refused to help the Republic?" Revan may have been upset but he knew better then to accept everything that GNN said, they had been wrong before.

"Yes Knight we felt th..."

"How can that be your decision?" Revan screamed cutting Master Vash off. "How many more senseless slaughters must take place before you act? Do you really think that this problem with resolve itself? They will enslave every Republic world or simple burn them from orbit!" The room fell silent apart from Revan's heavy breathing

"Revan," Sunrider began, "you have to understand our order is still weak from the recent conflict with Exar Kun to involve ourselves in this conflict could destroy the order."

"You said to me," Revan retorted as he tried desperately to keep his anger in check, "not three days ago _Grandmaster. _That it is the duty of the Jedi to push back the darkness in all its forms no matter the consequences to ourselves and yet now you tell me your decision is based on what you fear will happen to the order."

"It is more than that Revan we feel that there is more to this conflict than is known. It is possible that a hidden third party is using the Mandalorians to weaken the galaxy and the order." Vash explained.

"That is a reason for joining the war effort not turning our backs on the Republic like a bunch of gutless cowards!"

"Enough," Atris shouted, "You have gone too far Revan. You will respect the council's decision, dismissed." Revan turned and stormed out of the room.

**Jedi Temple ****Residence Wing**

Revan entered his modest quarters and, using the Force, slammed the door behind him.

"Query: Master are yo…"

Waving his hand, Revan deactivated the droids before falling defeated into his chair. _What was I thinking? Why would they listen to a sixteen-year-old Knight?_

_/I thought you promised never to give up again./_ A sinister voice spoke into his mind.

Revan jumped up casing his chair to fall backwards. "Who, what are you!"

_/Careful Revan a passing Jedi might hear you talking to __yourself and after your little visit to the Council they my think you have completely lost your mind./_

_/You didn't answer my question. What are you./_

_/I could tell you but you wouldn't believe me if I did./_

Placing the belt holding his lightsabers on his desk Revan dropped onto his bed. Calling his favorite lightsaber to him, he began to twirl it around, deactivated, with his hand. _/What are you laughing at?/_ Revan demanded when he heard the voice laughing at him.

_/Nothing, nothing at all._

_/Why am I even talking to you? I should go talk to a Master about you./_

_/Brilliant. Go tell the Masters your hearing voices on the day you broke into the council chambers. Revan despite what you might think I do want to help you, just like I helped you survive Scarlet./_

_/And just how can a voice in my head help me./_

_/By showing you the way to get your revenge on you father Mandalore./_

_/…/_

_/I see I have your attention Revan. The solution to your problem is simple Revan and I think the part of you I'm interested in knows what it is./_

_/Well what is it!/_

_/Revan if the Jedi won't help you then leave them./_

_/What!/_

_/You heard me Revan. The truth of the universe is that you can only depend on yourself others will always let you down./ _

_/I…/_

_/Revan what do you want, to live your life as a pacifist doing what others tell you or to brave the galaxy alone and achieve great things./_

Revan sat for several minutes thinking before he waved his hand to reactivated the droids. "HK."

"Statement: Yes Master."

"Pack my things we're leaving. T3 I want you to find out when the next ship is leaving for Laconia than I want you to book us passage on it." Revan watched as his droids went about their assigned task. Someone knocking on his door drew his attention from the droids. Reaching into the Force, he felt that it was Malak and Helena. _They understand the threat of the Mandalorians. If I ask them I am sure, they will join me. Then maybe others will follow our example and then…_

_/Weren't you listening to a word I said! You can only depend on yourself. Others will only let you down, they will betray you./_

Ignoring the voice Revan answered the door. "Yes."

"Revan," Malak began, "We were just wondering if you're all right. We heard what happened in the council chambers."

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Malak and Helena yelled simultaneously.

"The council refuses to help the Republic. I cannot stand by and do nothing. I was hoping you two would come with me. We must stop the Mandalorians. Surely, you can see that. If you join me, others will follow and collectively we can crush this threat."

"Revan the council has spoken we must accept their decision."

"Malak please join me."

"The council has spoken Revan."

"Helena certainly you can see that the Mandalorians must be stopped." Revan spoke desperately.

"Revan we must respect the council decision."

"I thought you two were my friends,' Revan shouted furiously.

"We are Revan bu…"

"No your not," Revan retorted cutting Malak off, "if you were my friends you would join me." Revan slammed the door shut. _I thought they were my friends._

_/They were your friends Revan./_

_/Then why wouldn't they join me. They should have joined me./_

_/They were afraid of what the council would do if they defied them. Self-interest will always override friendship Revan. It's as I said Revan. You can only depend on yourself./_

_/…your right./_

_/Of course I am. I believe your droids have completed their tasks. You should leave before those two fools return with the Master they have no doubt gone to find./_

_/Yes I should hurry./_

_/Yes Revan let us go to war./_

That's it Dark Messiah the Beginning is done. Dark Messiah the Mandalorian Wars coming soon.


End file.
